Being Different
by Lucid K. Nightmare
Summary: En toda su vida ha sido señalado por aquellos que solo viven para mofarse de las personas... ahora que vive una vida temporal en Osaka es posible que encuentre la aceptacion y el amor... InuxKag CAPITULO 9! Disculpen la enorme tardanza! x...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es el primer fic que publico aqui o-o y estoy algo nerviosa... espero que tenga buena aceptacion pues... mejorara con el pasar de los capitulos y... X0x mier...coles! estoy temblando xDU bueno! Por favor lean... no crean que me gusto hacer sufrir al pobre de Inuyasha, pero las cosas tienen un porque... o o y lo veran en el futuro... se los aseguro! Dejen comentarios, buenos o malos! No acepto Flames ((insultos))... no me gustaesforzarme en vano -x-...**

* * *

Capitulo 1: **_Mitad Humano, Mitad¿Perro?_**

Se hizo paso entre sus hombres que golpeaban salvajemente a la silueta que intentaba mantenerse de pie y respiraba con gran dificultad el aire tan incomodo de ese lugar oscuro que le impedía ver el rostro de su captor, solo sabia que ese hombre que se acercaba a el sonreía victorioso por tenerlo a el… **ahí**…

- ¿Qué no te lograría comprar?- le dijo sarcástico a lo lejos para ocultar su rostro que no hizo faltar ver pues sabia quien era el…

- No te escondas… se quien eres, Naraku…- sonrió al sentir un silencio que demostraba que estaba sorprendido. - ¡Por algo tengo la vista más desarrollada!- le recordó orgulloso de si mismo.

- ¡Ja! Pero tu eres un fenómeno…- dijo dando unos pasos hacia al frente compartiendo la luz que emitía aquella única lámpara en todo ese oscuro lugar.

- ¡Maldito!- gruñó molesto y en un intento por brincar y golpearlo, se lastimo con las cadenas que lo sujetaban como el animal que todos pensaban que era.

- Aquí vivirás el resto de tus días… Inuyasha.- se agacho a la altura de el manteniendo la distancia y sonriendo ante su victoria. – Pagaras el haberme quitado a Kikyo.- le susurro seriamente y lleno de rabia ante ese recuerdo.

Intento alcanzarlo para hacerlo pagar por cada una de las humillaciones que le había hecho pasar en su vida sin lograrlo, lastimándose ambas muñecas en el intento. Maldijo a lo bajo, inclinando su cabeza que comenzaba a resultarle pesada señalando su cansancio y derrota… cerro sus puños fuertemente al oír como su agresor se reía de su suerte…

- Jajaja, no te preocupes… te acostumbraras a vivir aquí.- se levanto caminando hacia la oscuridad…

- ¡Prometo vengarme Naraku!- exclamo antes de perderlo de vista.

A solo unos pasos lejos de aquella luz, sonrió sin creer en sus palabras e hizo una seña con su mano la cual sus hombres tomaron como una orden levantando el cuerpo pesado y lastimado de Inuyasha sin pensar en el dolor que sentía su espalda por todos los latigazos que le pegaron en su espalda por un tiempo desconocido pero que se le hizo lento… Lo colocaron, bueno… prácticamente lo arrojaron dentro de una jaula fría emitiendo un quejido al tocar las barandas que "quemaron" sus heridas… quedando sentando y algo dormido dentro de aquel lugar… pero oyendo a la perfección las voces de aquellos hombres a los que no tuvo tiempo de mirar o reconocer…

- Aquí te quedaras animal de circo.- se burlo uno de ellos recibiendo el apoyo de los demás que se reían.

- El es un fenómeno.- recalco el otro siendo apoyado por los demás.

- ¿Qué tal si le cortamos sus orejitas?- ofreció el otro sacando un cuchillo de su pantalón negro sonriendo maliciosamente.

Y era que… lo que decían de el… no era totalmente falso, había muchas cosas raras en el… sus ojos dorados que brillaban en la noche, su largo cabello plateado acompañado por aquellas pequeñas orejitas de perro… las largas uñas en sus manos, o mas bien, garras capaces de cortar muchas cosas y sus finos, pero potentes colmillos, entre otras muchas cosas, pareciera ser un chico mitad humano y mitad perro nacido de una madre humano que lo quiso mucho… su madre…

- Oye perrito…- dijo uno de ellos asomándose por uno de los lados de la jaula.

- …grr…- gruñó a lo bajo observando con sospecha a uno de sus captores que se divertía molestándolo y era algo que no le extrañaba, ya que los humanos, como ya acostumbraba a decirles por haberlo excluido de la sociedad, no aceptaban la idea de alguien diferente en medio de ellos y lo señalaban por eso… por ser diferente.

- ¡Lo tengo!- grito el otro que ya sostenía una oreja en sus manos alertando al muchacho.

- ¡Manténgalo quieto!- aviso el otro que sostenía el cuchillo el que acerco a la pequeña oreja sostenida por su compañero.

Sus ojos que destellaban temor y desesperación miraron a todas partes, el dolor no se hizo esperar en su oreja que ya comenzaba a sangrar seguida por las risas victoriosas y divertidas de sus secuestradores… cerro sus ojos por un leve instante y los abrió decidido, extendiendo su mano hacia atrás clavando dentro de la mano del que sostenía el cuchillo sus garras llegando hasta el hueso provocando que el hombre gritara de dolor…

- ¡Maldita bestia!- gruñó el que sostenía su oreja ahora curando la grave herida de su amigo que seguía quejándose.

- ¡No me toquen malditos humanos!- les ordeno Inuyasha afirmándose con fuerza al rincón contrario de aquellos dos hombres, su cabello plateado comenzaba a mancharse por la sangre que salía de su oreja lastimada.

- ¡Ni siquiera mereces sangrar!- exclamo el que lo distrajo sacando de su bolsillo un cuchillo.

- Si yo no le llego a los talones a los humanos… entonces¿¡Qué son ustedes!- grito sin ver el cuchillo que lo asusto… se afirmo del otro rincón para evitar el amenazador filo, hasta que una idea a su mente le brindo las esperanzas de salir de allí. - ¡JA!- rió con fuerza seguida de varias risas que llamaron la atención de los tres secuestradores. - ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de ser lo que soy?- pregunto sarcástico en un tono irritante para aquellos hombres. - ¡Que puedo defenderse de ustedes los humanos!- exclamo respondiendo a su propia pregunta…

Afilo sus garras apuntando a las barandas de la jaula donde comenzó a rasgar con fuerza el acero que parecía imposible de romper hasta que vio pequeños daños que provoco una sonrisa triunfadora y llena de esperanzas y la interrupción de las risas de sus secuestradores que rieron ante tal absurda idea… pero claro¿Cómo no iba a faltar la interrupción de ellos?

- ¡No lo permitiré!- grito uno de ellos intentando apuñalarlo.

- ¡Maldición!- gruñó Inuyasha evadiendo el cuchillo y agarrando con fuerza la mano que sostenía el cuchillo logrando que su agresor lo dejara ir, sostuvo su cuello y lo miro enojado y desafiante. – No te metas o te arrepentirás… para la próxima no saldrás con una simple herida…- ante el temor de los ojos del hombre comprendió que había captado el mensaje así que lo dejo ir retomando su tarea…

Luego de un tiempo sin detenerse logro salir hacer una abertura la cual agrando con sus manos pues… también poseía gran fuerza… finalmente salio levantándose ignorando las heridas y observo a sus agresores que se alejaron de la "bestia"… sonrió ante su triunfo y se alejo sin borrar su sonrisa… no tendría problemas para buscar un lugar en donde quedarse… había alguien que esperaba su regreso en Osaka…

- Anciano Myoga…- susurro…

Continuara...

* * *

**X0x pobre Inu... realmente odio ser tan mala con el, pero no puedo hacer nada... u u cuando escribia lloraba por ser tan mala... pero pongo en este fic... un problema en la realidad... o o ah... bueno... me despido... para la proxima y por fas haganse presentes... necesito apoyo ;x; Por cierto... pueden decirme Lucid o Kisa... o.o como mejor les parezca... nxn Matta ne.**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! xD Gracias por sus comentariosemocionMe alegra tanto haber escuchado de ustedes y que les haya gustado... este cap. se me hizo algo dificil de escribir... X0x al menos el principio pues de momento se me fueron las ideas y luego me volvieron las ideas ..Uu Planeo ponerle algo de humor xD aunque no sea buena... me encanta la comedia! nxn la adoro y quiero intentar ponerla! O-o... em... ahora los saludos ..**

**Dakota Ikeda: .. TU! xD hojee tus fan-fics... ya sabras la curiosidad u uU xD pero weno... si tomare tu critica y te agradezco que me hayas sido sincero/a xDU... tal vez no se note con rapidez, pero hare mi esfuerzo por mejorar en esa parte... al principio como mencione antes estaba algo turbada hasta que le tome el ritmo... oxo por cierto... si quieres llamame Kisa xD Espero verte pronto... y entiendo... uxu el tiempo... xD pero muchas gracias _sensei_ aprecio mucho a las personas que son sinceras y espero que lo sigas siendo... n n**

**Judi-chan: Wa! Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic... esta vez si planeo terminarlo... para eso tendre que esforzarme demasiado porque al minimo error me desplomo ..UU xD pero weno... muchas gracias >o espero verte!**

**Han-Ko: Que bueno que te gusto el fic n n aqui hay otro "chappy" como dirian otros xD..**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews... me hacen feliz ;O;! y si alguien mas leyo xD gracias tambien y dejen un frikin' comentario porfas X0x**

* * *

Capitulo 2: **_Viejos Amigos_**

Las heridas de la espalda continuaban sangrando a través de la camisa polo que con algo de suerte pudo robar de una tienda y se sentía algo dormido y no podía caminar con facilidad. Se tambaleaba de lado a lado en aquella calle con variedad de tiendas donde acostumbraba venir mucha gente. Se le hacia difícil mantenerse despierto lo que causaba pequeños tropiezos con las personas que paseaban por allí.

- Rayos, olvidé mis heridas.- susurro débilmente deteniéndose al lado de un edificio donde apoyo su mano izquierda en lo que pensaba en una solución a su problema, no quería ir a un hospital y era que los odiaba. – Ya se.- sonrió a su respuesta victorioso y con un gran esfuerzo corrió rápidamente entre la multitud de personas hacia su destino.

Un joven de cabello oscuro con una coleta y de ojos azules, cansado por el duro día de trabajo en el hospital dejo escapar un gran bostezo y estiro su cuerpo caminando fuera del baño pensando en algo que podría hacer para no quedarse aburrido o interrumpir el silencio que tanto lo incomodaba, una de las tantas razones por la cual deseaba una compañera.

- Veamos… ¿Qué habrá en la televisión?- musito tomando el control de la mesa en el centro de la sala en donde se sentó en el sofá mas grande y cómodo.

Luego de un rato estaba acostado sobre el sofá, sus ojos le pesaban y estaba listo para dormir tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, pero el toque estruendoso de la puerta principal lo alarmo.

- ¿Q-Quién será?- se pregunto algo aturdido por el inconveniente.

Se acerco a la puerta que seguía siendo tocada casi de forma salvaje y cuando la abría sus ojos se abrieron al encontrarse con los ojos dorados de su viejo amigo…

- ¿Inuyasha?- cuestiono creyendo que sus ojos lo traicionaban.

- Ho…la…Miro…ku…- respondió sonriendo débilmente dejándose caer al suelo intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos. – Estoy… herido…- susurro… -…mi espalda…-

- ¿Cómo?- se agacho a la altura de Inuyasha retirando con precaución la larga cabellera plateada que cubría las finas marcas rojas en la blanca camisa¿Cómo le había sucedido esto? Abrió su boca para preguntar, pero la pregunta nunca salia… no era el momento… tomo el brazo de su amigo pasándolo sobre espalda y con la mano libre tomo el torso de su amigo para llevarlo a su habitación.

Débilmente abrió sus ojos encontrándose en una habitación iluminada con un gran juego de cuarto, sobre una cama acolchonada y cómoda aunque desordenada en el centro de la habitación al lado izquierdo había una ventana a través de las cortinas que hacían juego con las demás cosas en el cuarto…

- Esta tiene que ser la habitación de Miroku.- susurro recordando donde estaba y sentándose sobre la cama con algo de dificultad percatándose de las vendas que cubrían casi todo su torso desnudo y sintiendo la oreja lastimada un poco aliviada. – Se nota que es doctor…- sonrió recordando las tantas veces que Miroku le contó sobre lo que deseaba ser en un futuro…

- Inuyasha.- Miroku entro a la habitación sosteniendo una bandeja llena de comida y al cerrar la puerta se acerco a su amigo que observaba la ventana queriendo observar lo que estaba más allá de esta. - ¿Qué sucede?- consulto colocando sobre la cama la bandeja de plástico con cuidado para evitar que se cayera.

- Extraño mi libertad…- respondió sin dejar de mirar la ventana reflejando en su dorada mirada la profunda melancolía que sentía.

- Come.- le dijo sacándolo del mundo en el que estaba empujando un poco la bandeja queriendo incitarlo a comer aunque sea un poco.

- Ah… si…- comenzó a comer sin mucha energía, a pesar de que estuvo por un tiempo en ese antiguo almacén oscuro por un tiempo que se le hizo largo sin poder comer… no tenia hambre, pero no podía rendirse…

- No quise preguntarte cuando llegaste, pero…- comento tomando una actitud seria.

- Me vendieron…- interrumpió sin mirar a su amigo que lo observo sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo sin entender.

- Sesshomaru siempre me detesto por ser así… no me resulta raro que me haya hecho esto…- comento echando a un lado el plato como si el mencionar el nombre de esa persona le revolviera el estomago y le quitara el poco apetito que tenia. -…me entrego a Naraku y allí me golpearon…- concluyo ahora fijando de forma penetrante a los ojos oscuros de su amigo que no lograba ocultar la impresión de sus palabras.

- Vaya…- susurro siéndole difícil creer en las palabras de su amigo, inclino su cabeza en el suelo donde su vista se mantuvo pegada por varios segundos. - ¿Qué harás?- pregunto finalmente ahora enfrentando la mirada de su amigo.

- Iré a vivir con el anciano Myoga en Osaka.- contesto dirigiendo su mirada al vaso lleno de jugo de naranja el cual casi toma en su mano cuando…

- ¿Escaparas?- corrigió levantando una ceja intentando molestarlo en medio de aquella seria conversación y casi se ríe frente a el cuando su amigo se detuvo sin tomar el vaso.

- No.- respondió dirigiéndole una mirada asesina que acostumbraba a helarle el alma a su amigo, pero por alguna razón esto nunca sucedió… en su lugar rió a carcajadas… - ¿Q-Qué te sucede?- pregunto perturbado.

- ¡Jajaja¡Esto me recuerda tanto los viejos tiempos!- dijo entre risas y en un tono alegre que sorprendió a Inuyasha.

- ¡Feh!- volteo su mirada hacia al lado cerrando los ojos que destellaban la alegría de volver a ver a su amigo que seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre… idiota…- Sigues siendo el mismo **idiota** de siempre Miroku.- comento divertido por la forma en que su amigo tomo el comentario.

- Eso no es gracioso.- se defendió fingiendo estar herido y levantándose para tomar firmeza.

Es así que la conversación de dos viejos amigos se torno como solía ser en el pasado. Inuyasha apreciaba mucho a su amigo aunque no parecía ser así y era porque Miroku fue de las pocas personas que se le acerco para ser su amigo y aunque al principio se alejo de el por obvias razones terminaron siendo los mejores amigos que se apoyaban en las buenas y las malas situaciones hasta que se separaron cuando se graduaron de secundaria. Miroku estudio en la más prestigiosa universidad para ser doctor e Inuyasha volvió a su casa por órdenes de su padre que decidió entrenarlo para que tomara el control de su empresa… pero todo resulto mal y terminaron las cosas de esta forma…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo debo permanecer aquí?- consulto Inuyasha luego de una larga platica donde no pudo evitar algunos pensamientos fugaces sobre su viaje a Osaka.

- Bueno… esas heridas no sanaran rápidamente… y…-

- Eso significa que será por un buen tiempo…- asumió el otro molesto.

- ¡No, no!- negó. – Se podría decir por una semana…-

- ¡Maldición!- exclamo. - ¡Miroku tengo que irme mañana mismo!-

- Eso no es problema…- sonrió dejando sobre la mesa el café que preparo para mantenerse despierto durante la conversación. – Puedo llevarte a Osaka… con la condición de que te mantengas en reposo… al menos durante una semana…- dicho esto cambio su semblante a uno serio. – Y lo digo como tu doctor.- concluyo.

- ¿Haces eso mismo con tus pacientes?- consulto asustado por el cambio tan repentino de su amigo. - ¿O es que te haz vuelto bipolar?-

- Hago eso mismo con mis pacientes.- respondió sonriendo tomando un sorbo del café. – Además siempre he querido decirte algo similar.- agrego divertido dejando sobre la mesa la taza vacía.

- Ah.-

La conversación termino bastante entrada la noche interrumpida por el sueño insistente de Miroku que durmió en la habitación de al lado. Luego de varios minutos dando vueltas en la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño, finalmente logro dormir…

Muy temprano en la mañana, Miroku despertó como acostumbraba hacerlo para ir al hospital a donde llamo para avisar que no podría ir ese día a trabajar y luego llamo a la casa del anciano Myoga departe de Inuyasha para notificarle sobre su estadía la que el anciano acepto gustosa…

- ¡Arriba Inuyasha!- grito Miroku golpeando con fuerza la puerta para interrumpir en el sueño de su amigo que no quería despertar.

- Déjame…- ordeno irritado por la molesta voz de Miroku que en estos momentos lo enojaba.

- ¡Inuyasha levántate¡Recuerda que hoy--!- exclamo muy cerca del oído de su amigo esperando que con ello se diera por vencido…

- ¡YA SE!- grito a todo pulmón levantándose de forma repentina asustando a Miroku que retrocedió un brinco del susto. – Aish…- se arrasco la cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados para evitar toparse con la molesta luz que entraba a través de la ventana que abrió Miroku en uno de sus tantos intentos por despertarlo.

Luego de unas cuantas discusiones, como Miroku convencer a Inuyasha de que peinara su larga cabellera, partieron de camino a Osaka en el auto de Miroku mientras Inuyasha observaba el camino algo dormido pero sumergido en sus pensamientos… el frío viento de la mañana movía los flequillos que caían sobre cara causando mayor comodidad para el joven que con gran esfuerzo intentaba mantenerse despierto…

- Inuyasha no te duermas… no quiero tener a alguien a quien envidiar…- le advirtió su amigo que andaba igual de cansado y ver a alguien dormido no le daría la concentración suficiente para guiar.

- ¡Si, Si!- respondía Inuyasha cada vez que el interrumpía justo en el momento que sus ojos cerraban finalmente. – Solo dedícate al volante.- le ordeno dirigiéndole una de sus miradas asesinas que aunque Miroku no la vio directamente, la percibió y lo ponía nervioso.

- Si, pero no me mires así.- le suplico nervioso.

- Idiota.- susurro…

Continuara…

* * *

**Veamos... mmm... xD soy muuuy parlanchina! .. asi q no me culpen de hablar de lo que sea... ;x; el tema de hoe? xD necesito mi besha cara: asterico + guion + asterico! amo esa cara y la estaria usando muchas veces si no fuera porque fanfiction me la omite uxu... xD am... ahora mismo tengo dolor de cabeza X0x duele muxo! ;0; pero como veran... .. soe algo... terca y me rehuso a irme... X0x AHHHHH! DUELE! x-x aios...**

**P.D: Dejen reviews... ;0; I beg you!**

_Lucid K. Nightmare..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! ((asterisco + guión + asterisco)) Aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo! Que no será cuando aparezca Kagome, pero en el próximo si… O o ya lo hice así que espérenlo muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews TuT me hacen realmente feliz xD… Gracias a:**

**Pretear-Princess**

**Dakota Ikeda**

**Han-ko**

**X0x me tengo que ir… me acosan en el msn xDU

* * *

**

Capitulo 3: **_En Osaka_**

Dejo el auto frente a la gran colina que se podía subir gracias a las escaleras de roca, nunca le llego a la mente que ese lugar seria un templo y el ver uno le traía gran impresión…

- Inuyasha… es un templo.- dijo Miroku como si hubiera descubierto algo que su amigo no.

- Lo se.- respondió en su típico tono que parecía estar molesto, se apoyo del carro mirando la escalera. – Hace tiempo que no vengo…- susurro captando la atención de Miroku.

- ¿Cuántas veces viniste¿Cómo es¿Quiénes viven¿Qué sentiste¿Posee una leyenda?- interrogo su amigo demasiado de interesado tanto que invadía el espacio de Inuyasha que tuvo que retroceder un poco para no sentirse tan incomodo por la cercanía de Miroku.

- Aléjate o me veré obligado a golpearte.- le ordeno lanzándole otra mirada asesina que provoco que Miroku retrocediera dos grandes pasos sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente y de forma interrogante esperando una respuesta a sus preguntas. – Idiota…- recalco por la actitud de su amigo. -…vine cuando era más pequeño… aquí vive el anciano Myoga… creo que cuando vine tenia 6 años… en ese entonces su hija estaba embarazada… eran felices…- comenzó a relatar manteniendo su posición firme. – Y bueno… es un bonito lugar… muy pacifico si me preguntas… rodeado de la naturaleza y si… posee una leyenda…-

- ¡EN SERIO!- pregunto Miroku acercándose a Inuyasha mirándolo esperando que le contara mas… y sus ojos casi destellaban de la emoción.

- Eh…si.- respondió alejándose de su amigo que ya comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia por la actitud tan estúpida que estaba tomando. – Se dice que aquí se encontraba la aldea donde vivió la sacerdotisa que protegió una perla perseguida codiciada por demonios y humanos por el gran poder que poseía…- relato observando la entrada al templo sin percatarse de la miradas emocionadas que le lanzaba Miroku. -…entre esos demonios conoció a un hanyou… y bueno se enamoraron…- cerro los ojos haciendo una mueca de desinterés por ese tema del "enamoramiento".

- ¿Y que pasó?- consulto Miroku al que ahora si le vio los ojos de cachorritos que le imploraban por más información.

- Eh… por el engaño de un demonio… la sacerdotisa clavo al hanyou a un árbol que ahora se le conoce como el Goshiboku…- cruzo los brazos tomando una actitud seria. -…y murió estando herida…- volteo su cabeza para mirar a su amigo esperando una expresión de satisfacción después de haber oído la historia, pero se topo con un chico que prácticamente casi lloraba por la triste historia.

- Pobres.- musito conteniendo las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos.

- Idiota.-

- Solo bromeo.- sonrió calmado dándole una pequeña palmada sobre el hombro frustrando a Inuyasha.

- He cambiado de opinión sobre ti.- le dijo caminando hacia el templo. – No creo que eres el mismo idiota de antes.- agrego colocando sobre un escalón una pierna deteniéndose a esperar un comentario de su amigo.

- ¿No lo crees?- repitió extrañado a lo que Inuyasha negó la cabeza. - ¿Y que piensas de mi?-

- Eres muchísimo mas idiota que antes.- respondió volteándose para continuar con su camino.

- Ah.- Miroku se quedo helado por tal respuesta y en sus adentros se llamo tonto creyendo que Inuyasha diría algo bueno de el, sacudió su cabeza y siguió a su amigo que ya llevaba cinco escalones de ventaja. - ¡Inuyasha eso me ofendió!-

Terminando de subir las escaleras había un camino de piedra que dirigía directamente a un viejo árbol que se movía con la brisa del viento haciendo sonidos que se escuchaban desde el punto que estaba Inuyasha. Fijo sus ojos a los lados para toparse con árboles de tronco fino…

- I…nu…ya…sha…- dijo Miroku jadeante por el cansado recorrido de las escaleras.

- Imbécil… te cansas muy rápido.- mofo divertido Inuyasha dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Tu siempre fuiste muy bueno en deportes!- se defendió Miroku algo ofendido.

- Tienes razón… solo te dedicabas al coqueteo con otras chicas…- dijo Inuyasha caminando por el camino de piedra seguido por Miroku que asintió aprobando el comentario. – Me sorprende que hayas tomado un interés en la doctora… em… ¿Sango?- agrego tocando un tema que en el día anterior Miroku toco… hablando de esa doctora de una forma extraña.

- ¿Por qué te sorprende?- consulto extrañado. – Poseo mi corazoncito, jeje…- rió un poco hasta que se detuvo cuando Inuyasha lo hizo.

Finalmente llegaron frente a aquel árbol que continuaba meciéndose al son del viento que movía libremente el cabello de Inuyasha quien fijo sus ojos en aquel árbol… ese era el Goshinboku donde la bestia fue clavada por la sacerdotisa… el punto donde se separaron… aunque no lo admitía aquel árbol llenaba su alma con mucha calma y le recordaba los únicos momentos felices que vivió en su vida.

- Inuyasha…- llamo una voz anciana a su lado trayéndolo de vuelta al mundo.

- ¿Eh…?- musito algo turbado hasta que cayo en cuenta de quien tenia frente a el. - ¡Anciano Myoga!- dijo acercándose a el sin evitar sonreír al encontrarse con ese señor que estimaba mucho pues era otra de esas personas que acepto su diferencia. - ¿Cómo esta?-

- Muy bien.- respondió dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios arrugados. - ¿Quién es ese?- pregunto señalando con su bastón a Miroku que sonrió al ser visto.

- Uhm… soy Miroku Genda… el mejor amigo de Inuyasha, es un placer conocerlo…- respondió haciendo la reverencia de cortesía como era debida.

- Ya veo… pasen… pasen… mi nieta no esta…- comento caminando hacia la casa seguidos por los dos jóvenes.

- Por cierto… Myoga¿Cómo sigue tu hija?- pregunto Inuyasha despreocupado pensando que probablemente ella se encontraba dentro de la casa preparando algo de comer…sin esperar tal noticia…

- Ah… supongo que esta bien… después de todo esta con Kami…- respondió con total calma incomodando a Inuyasha que creyó estar siendo imprudente.

- L-Lo siento.- se disculpo…

- No te preocupes… ya supere aquella perdida… tengo a mi querida nieta conmigo…- dijo.

- Me disculpo de ante-mano si lo ofendo señor, pero…- se entrometió Miroku observando desde atrás al anciano. - ¿Es acaso su nieta una mujer bella?-

- Ohhhh… si lo es…- respondió orgulloso el anciano ignorando la escena que se presenciaba tras el… - Es muy hermosa y además posee un gran corazón…- agrego…

Dentro de la casa, dejaron los zapatos en la entrada y se aproximaron al comedor donde se sentaron a hablar con más calma.

- Señor Myoga… Inuyasha necesita reposo y un cambio de vendaje todos los días…- le dijo Miroku que poseía un ojo cerrado y lastimado manteniendo una pose firme y seria como el doctor que era…

- Yo me encargare de los vendajes…- dijo Inuyasha tomando la cajita que Miroku coloco sobre la mesa mientras hablaba. – No quiero causar molestias…-

- ¿Estas seguro, Inuyasha?- consulto Miroku preocupado recibiendo una mirada asesina.

- ¿Te estas burlando de mi?- pregunto lanzándole las acostumbradas miradas de hielo. - ¿Quieres otro golpe?-

- No… hablo en serio…- respondió nervioso.

- Jaja… no te preocupes Inuyasha… aquí no causas molestias…- dijo el anciano observando divertido la escena.

- ¿Cree que sea conveniente que su nieta me vea?- consulto Inuyasha refiriéndose al tema de que sea observado, sorprendiendo a los demás…

- Yo…- se detuvo sin saber que responder… - ¿Qué piensas tú?- le pregunto.

- Tengo miedo… de…- se quedo callado cerrando el puño con fuerza de solo recordar lo que sucedió antes de que Naraku lo secuestrara.

- Oí el incidente con Kikyo…- comento el anciano. – Pero… debo de recordarte que **no** fue tu culpa lo que sucedió…-

- ¿Qué sucedió?- consulto Miroku preocupado y algo desorientado.

- Cállate Miroku… no estoy de humor para contarte…- se levanto tomando camino hacia las escaleras. - Gracias anciano Myoga… por aceptarme a vivir aquí…-

- No te preocupes… lo hago con mucho gusto.- sonrió mirándolo subir las escaleras desde la mesa dejando escapar un suspiro…

Miroku se quedo pensativo intentando formular una respuesta a la pregunta que no le quisieron responder… había tantas cosas que aun debía de saber en el tiempo que estuvo sin saber de Inuyasha…

- A decir verdad…- irrumpió Myoga en los pensamientos del joven doctor que lo miro con urgencia con la espera de algo que le diera una pista. -…tengo miedo de cómo mi nieta reaccione al verlo.- concluyo levantándose pesadamente de su silla.

- Pero¿Qué sucedió?- repitió con insistencia.

- Solo Inuyasha podría decirte, no es mi vida de la que te estaría contando.- respondió seriamente, volteo a verlo y sonrió. - ¿Quieres algo de tomar, un te, café?- pregunto…

Arriba en el cuarto en que le toco dormir cuando visito esta casa observaba a través de la ventana sentando sobre la cama el patio trasero donde se encontraba algunas cuerdas amarradas de dos postes en posiciones diferentes, seguramente allí se tendía la ropa…

- No permitiré que se repita lo que sucedió…- bajo la cabeza, mortificado por sus recuerdos… todo lo malo de su vida provenía de su apariencia… - ¿Por qué tuve que nacer así?- se pregunto molesto contra si mismo observando sus manos angustiado.

Continuara…

* * *

**. . Mier… coles… apenas me doe cuenta de que no puedo hacer lo que quiero hacer… AH! Quiero poner caras! actúo como una maldita niña sin expresión O óUUUU y Quero ponerlas T0T… Veamos¿Cuál era el tema que escogí para hoe? Creo que era… em… wa… lo olvide así que inventare uno u ú… bueno yo… diré que soe algo repetitiva en mis fics xDUuUu me refiero al sufrimiento de los personajes lo repito una y otra fuckng vez hasta cansarme así que intentare no hacer lo mismo esta vez o.o ok? Ya mucho… me voe . .U aios…. Ah no esperen! xD acabo de recordar lo que quería decir… bueno veamos… o.o Soy Kagome-fan… pero no significa que no me agrade Kikyo…. . no me gusta hacer de Kikyo una persona mala xDu pero si tengo que hacerlo lo haré xDUuUu . . es solo una aclaración… tengo experiencia con otras personas que me han pedido que la hagan sufrir a muerte X0xUUU xD ahora si aios!**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: **_La Nieta de Myoga_**

Miroku toco la puerta con sutileza esperando que Inuyasha le abriera para despedirse de una vez e irse nuevamente a Tokio, pero no recibió respuesta lo que provoco que dejara escapar un suspiro de resignación…

- Inuyasha…- llamo con insistencia, pero nada. – Volveré a Tokio, me despido…- dejo frente a la puerta una especie de maleta. – Aquí te dejo algo de ropa…- dijo, pero nada. – Adiós.-

Se quedo quieto sumergido en sus pensamientos sin querer responderle a su amigo, le agradecía todo lo que hizo por el, pero no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie… así que en un pequeño susurro se despidió de el… pronto lo vería y sería entonces en ese día que le agradecería todo lo que ha hecho por el…

- ¡Volví ojii-san!- exclamo una voz alegre y femenina desde abajo que al llegar a los sensibles oídos del joven su cuerpo comenzó a temblar instantáneamente.

- _Es ella…- _pensó desesperado sin darse cuenta de que su cuerpo sudaba frío, la respiración se volvía dificultosa y su corazón latía rápidamente mientras su mente se llenaba de los recuerdos junto a Kikyo.

Abajo en la entrada a la casa, Myoga observo sonriente a su nieta que dejo en la entrada sus zapatos para luego voltearse a su abuelo y sonreírle…

- Ohayo ojii-chan.- lo saludo sosteniendo en sus manos su mochila oscura.

- Ohayo… Kagome…-

- Preparare la cena.- aviso dejando sobre el primer escalón de la escalera su mochila para dirigirse hacia a la cocina. - ¿Qué quieres de comer?-

- Hija… tenemos un invitado…- le dijo acercándose a ella que lo miro confundida. – Se llama Inuyasha.-

- Ahh… ahora entiendo el porque de esos zapatos en la puerta.- comento retomando su tarea de cocinar algo, ahora especial por el invitado. – Jeje… pensé que te habías comprado zapatos nuevos.-

Subió las escaleras llevando consigo la mochila para cambiarse el uniforme escolar, al subir la escalera se topo con la habitación que normalmente estaba vacía, pero ahora seguramente estaba el invitado del que le hablo su abuelo. Kagome era una como una miko… podía sentir presencias, auras, ver visiones y también era capaz de ver el alma de los muertos… y era justamente en estos momentos que podía sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de la puerta de esa habitación, pero… esta presencia era una existencia diferente…

Sacudió su cabeza esfumando aquellos pensamientos, seguramente era su imaginación, así que camino a su cuarto donde se coloco la ropa de sacerdotisa con la cual hacia sus deberes como miko… Salio de la casa con la escoba en manos y se acerco al Goshinboku, fijando sus ojos chocolates en el punto donde se decía que la miko clavo al hanyou…

- _Desde pequeña he sentido algo extraño cuando estoy en este lugar… paz, tranquilidad…- _pensó sin percatarse de la sonrisa que se dibujo en sus finos y rosados labios al recordar su niñez cuando el templo era visitado con mas frecuencia. – _Espero que con mi esfuerzo… logre que este templo mejore y reciba la visita de mas personas…- _pensó chocando las palmas de sus manos y cerrando sus ojos para comenzar a rezar como lo hacia sin fallar todos los días, bajo la suave brisa que soplaba con mas fuerza en ese lugar mientras el Goshinboku movía sus ramas que dejaban caer varias hojas secas a causa del otoño.

Inuyasha salio con cuidado de su cuarto acercándose al principio de las escaleras sin bajar para evitar cualquier accidente de ser visto…

- Anciano.- llamo desde donde estaba sin recibir respuesta. - ¡Anciano!- repitió con más fuerza.

- Etto, ah si¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- respondió Myoga sonando algo turbado…

- Tengo que salir a comprar más ropa.- contesto sentándose en el primer escalón.

- No hay problema.- dijo el anciano…

- ¿Qué hay de la chica?- dijo. - ¿Dónde anda ella?- pregunto sonando preocupado.

- Etto… creo que…- se quedo callado sin saber que contestar. – Inuyasha, mi nieta es diferente… se que ella no te juzgara mal…- aseguro el anciano intentando apartar aquel temor que yacía en el chico.

- Eso pensé de Kikyo…- se levanto y camino a su cuarto dejando la puerta abierta para tomar un abrigo y una gorra que le pidió a Miroku por razones obvias…

Se coloco el abrigo dejando el cuello levantado ((xD así estilo Drácula)) manteniendo el cabello cubierto y se coloco una gorra para ocultar el resto de su cabello y también sus orejas… de los ojos no se preocupaba mucho… salió de su habitación manteniendo la cabeza baja y las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y bajo las escaleras donde se detuvo en la entrada…

- Voy a comprar algo… y buscare un trabajo…- dijo cerrando el puño temiendo a su suerte, sabía que por su forma de ser tal vez no podría encontrar un trabajo…

- Conozco un amigo…- comenzó Myoga acercándose a Inuyasha que se detuvo a mirarlo. -…que te puede dar un trabajo como repartidor de periódicos.- sonrió ante la impresión del joven.

- Pero… ¿No--?-

- No te preocupes… es un hombre rico que posee muchos negocios… además fue un gran amigo de tu padre.- le explico caminando pesadamente a la sala apoyándose de su bastón para sentarse sobre su sillón favorito. – Aquí esta su dirección…- extendió su brazo sosteniendo una tarjeta que Inuyasha se limito a observar por unos momentos sin saber si tomar…

- Gracias…- dijo tomando la tarjeta sin poder evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro que expresaba la esperanza de poder realizar una vida aquí… en Osaka…

No hubo problemas al salir, ya que Kagome se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa tendiendo la ropa que acababa de lavar… suspiro aliviado, al menos por un tiempo podría esconderse de la chica…

El sol se ponía sobre las montañas listo para darle paso a la noche… Inuyasha se detuvo frente a las escaleras que se dirigían al templo sosteniendo en sus manos par de bolsas donde habían algo de ropa que pudo comprar con el dinero que le presto Miroku… poso al final de los escalones su dorada mirada preocupado, temiendo que la nieta de Myoga lo viera… tomo la gorra y la bajo lo mas que pudo para evitar que se pudiera ver algo y oculto las garras de sus manos…

- Espero que no me vea…- susurro ya subiendo los escalones del templo…

Kagome barría las hojas que caían del Goshinboku y se esparcían por los alrededores del árbol, era algo difícil ya que el viento se encargaba de moverlas a su antojo cuando ya estaban acumuladas, acostumbraba a pensar mientras hacia sus deberes y justo cuando iba a dar una carrera tras el montón de hojas que se movieron hacia la dirección donde estaban las escaleras del templo se topo con la figura de Inuyasha a unos pasos lejos de ella…

Inuyasha se quedo estático al ser visto por la joven que parecía aun no caer en cuenta de quien era, casi no la podía ver gracias a la gorra que cubría la mitad de sus ojos solo podía ver las piernas de la joven que se quedaron inmóviles…

- ¿Eres Inuyasha?- pregunto tímidamente sin moverse manteniendo sobre su pecho una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sostenía la escoba.

No respondió y camino con grandes pasos y ligeros hacia la casa mientras su corazón latía a toda prisa, tenia miedo de que ella lo viera y sin darse cuenta ella se acerco tomando su abrigo desde la espalda para detenerlo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- consulto preocupada moviendo su cuerpo hacia un lado intentando ver sus ojos…

Maldijo en sus adentros cerrando con fuerza los puños de sus manos, giro rápidamente manteniendo la vista pegada en el suelo logrando su objetivo de zafarse del suave agarre…

- Déjame.- le dijo sin mirarla…

- Pero…- inclino un poco su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos a lo que el chico volteo su cabeza hacia otro lado cerrando los ojos.

- _¿Qué insistencia tiene con verme a los ojos?- _se pregunto y volteo caminando rápidamente hacia la casa dejando atrás a una Kagome confundida.

Cerró la puerta dejando en el suelo sus zapatos, dejo escapar un suspiro aliviado, al menos hoy no fue visto por la chica… pero sabia que pronto quisiera o no ella lo vería…

- ¿Y bien?- pregunto Myoga refiriéndose al trabajo.

- Je…- rió Inuyasha sonriendo y olvidando el momento que paso hace un rato. – Me acepto…-

- Te felicito.- sonrió feliz por el joven que se acerco dejando sobre su hombro su mano.

- Gracias.- continúo su camino hacia las escaleras…

- ¿Vas a comer?- pregunto antes de que el joven posara su pie sobre un escalón. – Kagome cocina muy bien.- comento sonando orgulloso de su niña.

- No se…- respondió y retomo su camino sin importarle si comía o no… lo que tenia seguro era que debía de cambiarse el vendaje y dormir para levantarse temprano en la mañana que seria su primer día de trabajo…

Dentro de su cuarto iluminado por la bombilla en un rincón de la habitación se quedo sentado sobre su cama con una mano sobre su barriga como queriendo con esto mitigar el dolor que le causaba el hambre…

- Hubiera comido algo.- susurro, pero creía que era mejor no bajar por si ella lo veía…

En eso alguien toco la puerta con cuidado seguida por una voz femenina que preguntaba si podía pasar… era esa niña… ¿Por qué ella y no el anciano? Seguramente era porque estaba enfermo de la espalda. Se levanto acercándose silenciosamente a la puerta aproximando su oído…

- ¿Qué?-

- No lo vi en la cena… aquí le traje algo de comer.- contesto desde el otro lado sosteniendo un plato con cuatro onigiri ((Bolas de arroz)).

Dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación, no se podía negar a tal oferta así que abrió un poco la puerta sacando su mano abierta esperando el plato… Ella se lo entrego sonriendo, pero la verdad le extrañaba que el no se dejara ver…

- Disculpe.- se acerco a la puerta una vez el joven tenia en sus manos el plato… - ¿Por qué se oculta así?- le pregunto comenzando a arrepentirse de ser una entrometida.

- ¿Quién dijo que me ocultaba?- contesto en un tono molesto y manteniendo una mano pegada a la puerta en caso de que ella intentara abrirla completamente… ¿Por qué negarlo? Estaba nervioso y le daba pánico que ella lo viera.

- Gomen ne…- se disculpo bajando lentamente la vista y alejándose de la puerta. – No… no quise molestarlo…- agrego volteándose hacia las escaleras por donde bajo para terminar de limpiar la cocina e irse a dormir.

Cerró la puerta con llave sosteniendo el plato de porcelana en una de sus manos, se sentó en su cama observando los onigiri con detenimiento estaban bien hechos, parecía ser una experta… dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios sin notarlo y dirigiendo su dorada mirada hacia la ventana aproximo un onigiri a su boca…

* * *

**P.D: Si acaso alguien lo lee... - -U ya le di entrada a los reviews anonimos...**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disculpas: Lamento el comportamiento tan inmaduro y sin remedio que tuve en el cap. anterior ando muy mal de animo ;O; solo dos cosas en este frikin' mundo me ayudan: Amigos y los reviews... TOT Maldigo a la pubertad!**

**Ahora que termino de decir esto... les agradezco que hayan aparecido ;O; fueron 7 reviews! X0x me quede: O O...>x> y... me puse feliz xD Ejem... . . Aqui la inmadura de Kisa ((xD sorry es q en serio me arrepiento de lo del cap. anterior)) otra vez a hacerle la vida imposible a Inuyasha uxu pero que se le puede hacer? >x> Es largo X0x DIOS! Disculpen que sea largo... T0T pero culpen a Chris que no me permitio cortarlo ((o0ó ahi tienes Chris! xD)) No saludare porque una persona me puso un miedo o una inseguridad... _Dakota Ikeda! _Si te deje un review! En atraccion y ese de los angeles X0x waah lo olvide o.oU weno terminado esta pequea aclaracion... les doe gracias a todos y a leer ((asterisco + guion + asterisco + )) xDDD!**

* * *

Capitulo 5: **_Visto y Despedido_**

Camino confundido produciendo un eco cada vez que sus pies desnudos tocaban el suelo frío, sus ojos dorados no lograban ver a través de esa oscuridad que venia acompañada de un brisa fría y escalofriante que lograba ponerlo nervioso.

- ¿Hola?- llamó sin recibir respuesta no había nadie en ese lugar oscuro, solo el…

Fijo su vista hacia el frente y salido de la nada un cuerpo bañado en sangre alumbrado por una luz sin origen yacía en el suelo frente a sus ojos, abiertos como platos de la impresión y el terror.

- ¿Dónde rayos estoy?- se pregunto perdiendo la calma respirando con rapidez, girando su cabeza hacia los lados buscando una forma de escapar.

- Fue tu culpa.- dijeron varias voces al unísono que parecían familiares pero a la vez irreconocibles…

- ¿Cómo?- se giro hacia atrás visualizando un grupo de personas que no pudo ver de inmediato, solo sus ojos brillaban y lo observaba juzgándolo de alguna forma.

- Fue tu culpa, Inuyasha.- dijo una voz que reconoció de inmediato…

- ¿E-Eh?- giro hacia al frente posando su mirada en el cadáver levantado frente a sus ojos aun cubierto en sangre, era una mujer de cabellos lisos y negros con ojos castaños y fríos que lo veían con culpa vestida con una camisola manchada con sangre. – Y-Yo… n-no quise…- dijo nervioso y perdiendo el control, sus ojos abiertos observando la imagen que conocía a la perfección retrocediendo lentamente…

- Fue tu culpa.- repitió el "juzgado" que previno la huída.

- Déjenme…- se agacho con las manos sobre sus oídos, suplicando porque todo terminara.

- Fue tu culpa.-

- Kikyo…- observo a la joven que lo miraba con indiferencia. -…no quise…-

- Inuyasha…- susurro con delicadeza y ahora observándolo con ternura, hasta que… - ¡No!- grito retrocediendo completamente desesperada. - ¡Tu no eres Inuyasha¡No lo eres!- agrego desesperada, con las manos sobre su rostro aterrado.

- C-Cálmate, onegai… no come…- se detuvo cuando de pronto, la joven cayo sobre su cuerpo, su rostro pálido, los ojos abiertos y aterrados aun manchada en sangre…

- ¡FUE TU CULPA!- repitió el "juzgado".

Se sentó repentinamente sobre su cama respirando entre cortado, sudando frío, temblando, su rostro pálido y su corazón latiendo locamente… había sido una pesadilla… pero…

- …fue peor…- susurro pasando su mano temblorosa por su cabeza. – Maldición.- haló su cabellera deseando arrancar el cabello aprisionado en sus manos, sentía tanta ira y ahora deseaba tanto quitarse la vida, pero la imagen de Naraku se mantenía presa en su mente con el objetivo de recordarse una y otra vez que debía de hacerles ver a todos esos malditos que lo humillaron que si podía superarse…

Retiro la sábana lisa y suave de su cuerpo y se levanto de la cama fijando su vista en el paisaje que se observaba a través de la ventana, un conjunto de árboles y a lo largo se podía ver una montaña… se acerco para quedarse un rato pensando, pero la silueta femenina que se paseaba entre la ropa tendida capto su atención…

- Es ella.- musito sorprendido, apenas varios rayos del sol alumbraban el frío ambiente y ella¿despierta?

Kagome aun vestía una camisa blanca con mangas que casi llegaban a sus codos y un cómodo pantalón de pijama de color azul cielo, la verdad le agradaba vestir de forma cómoda. Caminaba descalza sobre el frío cemento entre la ropa que tendió el día anterior asegurándose de que estuviera seca, pero no… aun estaban húmedas, bueno… excepto las que tendió un poco después del mediodía.

- Mejor será tomar la ropa seca.- se dijo recordando que últimamente estaba lloviendo en grandes cantidades…

Algo en su mente le decía que tenía un deber que debía de cumplir en estos mismos momentos, pero ¿Qué era…?

- ¡El trabajo!- exclamo acercándose a las bolsas llenas de la ropa que había comprado para revisarlas con precaución hasta decidirse por algo sencillo.

Kagome se acerco a una canasta de forma cilíndrica color turquesa que estaba al lado de uno de los postes y la tomo donde hecho con calma la ropa en lo que la hora para irse a la escuela se acercaba, no quería llegar muy temprano pues le temía a su escuela repleta de pandillas que con frecuencia molestaban a los demás… ella era un buen ejemplo…

- Espero que hoy no pase nada.- se dijo caminando hacia la entrada, pero se detuvo al ver una silueta casi conocida…

Inuyasha cerro la puerta y corrió hacia la salida sin percatarse de que fue visto… el suficiente tiempo para ser analizado por los ojos castaños de Kagome que los abrió sorprendida… solo logro ver su cabellera larga y plateada acompañadas por un par de pequeñas orejas…

- ¿Q-Qué…?- en un descuido la canasta se resbalo de sus manos, pero no le importo… se quedo un tiempo allí parada sin creer lo que sus ojos habían visto… - ¿Acaso por eso…?- se agacho sobre el suelo tomando la canasta entre sus manos, pero se quedo quieta aun pensando. Ese chico era extremadamente misterioso… en todos los aspectos, se levanto con la canasta en manos y camino al interior de la casa para cambiarse, pero en especial para hablar con su abuelo…

Le prestaron una bicicleta azul oscuro que estaba en perfectas condiciones, la observo en lo que esperaba por el paquete de periódicos recordando la bicicleta que tanto adoro cuando era un pequeño, pero de todo bonito recuerdo llegan las pesadillas como su hermano mayor que por envidia termino por averiarla a propósito aunque siempre alego que nunca lo hizo con malas intenciones.

- Aquí tienes.- dijo un compañero observándolo con una mirada que Inuyasha reconoció de inmediato.

- Arigato.- respondió secamente tomando el bolso simple y montando la bicicleta.

- El jefe dice que te recibirás tu pago diariamente.- dijo el hombre sin cambiar el tono de su voz observando de forma penetrante la cabeza volteada hacia el frente de Inuyasha.

- De acuerdo.- pedaleo lentamente hasta volver a tomarle el ritmo y perderse en la carretera no tan habitada por vehículos.

- Ja… engreído…- se volteo sonriendo maliciosamente sin quitar su vista del camino por donde se fue el chico. -…con esa apariencia no duraras mucho aquí…- susurro con asco y veneno riéndose de la que sería la suerte del joven, camino al interior del edificio para proseguir con su trabajo.

La imagen de ese tipo permanecía fresca en su mente mientras corría a toda velocidad de área en área ((no se si así funciona este trabajo, pero lo haré a mi manera ..UUUUU)), realmente las personas así les enfermaba…

- Maldición.- musito molesto y sin darse cuenta aumento la velocidad hacia su último destino, una escuela…

Mientras esto sucedía, Kagome se acerco a la cama de su abuelo que dormía con calma emitiendo leves ronquidos… se quedo observándolo dudando interrumpirlo, pero decidida a no perder mas su tiempo, aproximo su mano al hombro del anciano y lo sacudió levemente esperando que despertara, lo que no se hizo esperar…

- Ojii-san…- susurro observando la cara de confusión y desorientada que expresaba el anciano.

- ¿Q-Qué… sucede?- pregunto girando la vista a los lados, sentándose sobre la cama.

- Te quiero preguntar sobre algo…- sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y luego poso su mirada castaña y preocupada en los ojos de su abuelo. -…mas bien sobre alguien.- se corrigió manteniendo un tono en su voz preocupado y serio.

- ¿De quien?- consulto Myoga ya sentado y mas orientado, ahora mirándola preocupado.

- ¿Quién es Inuyasha?- le pregunto posando su mano sobre las arrugadas de su abuelo, mirándolo ansiosa esperando una respuesta.

- ¿L-Lo viste?- pregunto sorprendido y no porque lo haya visto, sino porque no haya tomado la reacción que el y sobretodo, Inuyasha esperaron…

- Si.- respondió asintiendo levemente, abrazando la mano de su abuelo. – Onegai… ¿Por qué es el así?-

- Bueno…- trago saliva preguntándose por donde empezar, bajo la vista buscando una respuesta a su pregunta y luego de un tiempo después, fijo sus ojos en los de la niña que no dejaban de verlo ansiosa y abrió la boca listo para responder. -…Inuyasha es…-

El sol ya se había asomado por completo en la ciudad de Osaka, haciendo de la mañana una más cálida… se detuvo a unos pies de la escuela retirando el abrigo, lo amarro a su cintura usando las largas mangas y retomo su camino hacia la entrada donde detuvo la bicicleta con algo de incomodidad por las miradas que le lanzaron todos los presentes…

- _Rayos.- _pensó acomodando su bolso sobre su hombro y camino a través de la gente que se quedo estática murmullando cosas sin saber que estas eran alcanzadas por los oídos del joven… - _Malditos.- _se detuvo a mitad de camino girando repentinamente su cabeza hacia un grupo de jóvenes que murmullaba cosas sobre el, se burlaban de el…

Trago con dificultad y con ello las palabras hacia esos jóvenes que seguramente creían que sabían todo sobre la vida… ¡Bah! Que le debería de importar lo que piensan un par de jóvenes sin experiencias sobre la maldita vida, además **debería** de estar acostumbrado a este tipo de trato… pero…

- Oye… niño perro… ¿Acaso tuviste una madre perra y un padre lo suficientemente estúpido para tener sexo con ella¿O acaso solo quieres hacer ridiculeces con ese par de orejitas en tu cabeza?- le pregunto un chico "seriamente" desde la entrada sin temerle, se rió después que sus compañeros rieron ante este comentario que, obviamente, molesto a Inuyasha…

El volteo velozmente hacia el chico que chocaba la palma de su mano con otros jóvenes de su edad, dizque porque hizo "un buen chiste" que para nada era gracioso… se creía el grande haciéndose el gracioso del grupo… típico adolescente…

- ¿Qué no te enseñaron a no meterte con la familia de otros?- le pregunto Inuyasha aproximándose a grandes pasos ligeros hacia el chico que lo miro sin expresión levantando una ceja como preguntándose "¿Y ahora que le pasa a este?" - ¡Si tienes algún problema conmigo lo podemos resolver en la calle!- gruñó molesto y en poco tiempo el uniforme estaba aprisionado en las manos de Inuyasha cuyos ojos destellaban de la rabia.

- Oye… aleja tus asquerosas manos de mí…- le ordeno el chico mostrando "valentía" y mirando a Inuyasha de reojo y con asco…

- Si… no vale la pena tratar con niños inmaduros…- lo empujo haciéndolo caer sobre sus compañeros que previnieron una caída al suelo y se alejo fijando sus ojos hacia la entrada, estaba molesto y lo que mas quería era… huir…

Se acerco a una mujer que se encontraba en la entrada mirando preocupada a Inuyasha, presencio la escena asustada y estaba esperando que la situación pasara a mayores para intervenir o peor… para llamar a la policía de inmediato.

- Quiero dejarle un mandado a la escuela.- le dijo observándola, sin poder evitarlo, con enojo.

- Y-Yo me encargo.- menciono con temor la mujer.

Inuyasha solo prosiguió a tomar el paquete con ambas manos y extenderlos a las delgadas de la joven mujer que temblaba un poco temiendo que ese chico hiciera algo mas que aquello.

- Arigato.- musito posando debajo de sus brazos los periódicos.

- No hay problema.- se alejo manteniendo una pose firme, caminando por el gran camino de cemento, ahora ignorando aquellos comentarios que hacían los estudiantes, su rabia se centraba en aquel ignorante que le murmullaba a sus amigos… comentarios burlones sobre el…

Antes de salir del territorio escolar, se detuvo en la entrada donde el pequeño grupo hablaba y les dirigió una mirada llena de rabia y sin brillo alguno… que, aunque lo ocultaron bien, les helo hasta los sentidos sin darles oportunidad a los jóvenes, o al menos el que se burlo de Inuyasha, de responder aquella mirada con un "¿Qué?"

Se acerco a su bicicleta apoyada de la pared y se monto sobre ella sumergido en sus pensamientos que le recordaban una y otra vez el incidente que paso… arrepintiéndose de no haberle dado su merecido a ese niño, pero reconoció que pudo haberle causado problemas… aunque esto no le llegaba a importar… y sin darse cuenta ya estaba a varios metros alejado de la escuela…

Caminaba lentamente por la acera que dirigía a una escuela no muy lejos, sus ojos chocolates pegados en el suelo y aun pensando en la conversación que tuvo con su abuelo quien intento ser completamente sincero con ella, pero ella, sinceramente sentía que le omitió varias partes que ella no alcanzaba a imaginar. Según lo que le relato Myoga, Inuyasha nació así y ni siquiera los mismo doctores lograron entender aquellos rasgos sobresalientes en la composición de su cuerpo, agrego también que ha sido siempre humillado por muchas personas, un objeto de burla lo que lo ha vuelto desconfiado, además casi se convirtió en el blanco fácil de las drogas luego de la muerte de su madre si no hubiera conocido a su amigo, Miroku. Luego de aquello se mudo a vivir con la familia de sus amigos donde la gran amistad que tenían con su padre se termino de inmediato por razones que se rehusó a contar.

Su cabeza se golpeo con la espalda de un joven que estaba en la entrada de su colegio, levanto la mirada confundida y desorientada fijándola en los ojos del chico quien se volteo completamente hacia a ella molesto.

- Oye, cuidado por donde caminas, **niñita**.- le regaño cruzando sus brazos y enfatizando la palabra "niñita" para intimidarla…

- Gomen nasai.- se disculpo, hizo una reverencia esperando que el problema no pasara a mayores, conocía perfectamente a aquellos muchachos y por supuesto debía de tenerles miedo.

- No, no… una disculpa no es suficiente.- dijo sonriendo con malicia. - ¿No es así muchachos?- pregunto buscando el apoyo de sus amigos que asintieron la cabeza seguido por un "si".

- P-Pero…- levanto la mirada que expresaba temor, ahora con sus manos sobre su pecho intentando calmar su corazón que latía rápidamente.

- ¡Kagome!- grito una voz desde el interior patio de la escuela, llamando la atención de todos.

- Ho…Houjo…- murmuro débilmente, pero sintiendo sumo alivio en sus adentros, pero a la vez miedo a que le pasara algo a su amigo por estarla protegiendo.

- Déjenla.- le ordeno el chico, que camino hasta a ellos parándose frente a Kagome intentando con ello demostrarle a ellos y a ella misma que estaba dispuesto a defenderla.

- No es tu problema… así que esfúmate…- le dijo el muchacho acercándose a la figura masculina, observándola de reojo y luego lo empujo para intimidarlo a lo que los demás se rieron, asustando a Kagome.

- Si lo es.- enderezo su torso, acercando su cuerpo al muchacho desafiándolo con la mirada siendo imitado de inmediato y apagando las risas.

- Houjo… y-yo puedo defenderme sola… onegai vete…- le pidió Kagome tomando la larga manga oscura que vestía su brazo intentando con ello convencerlo de irse, ya que, realmente temía que a su amigo le pasara algo por estarla defenderla y si esto pasara no se lo perdonaría…

- No Kagome…- se negó hablando con seriedad sintiendo como el pequeño cuerpo se aferraba con mas fuerza a su brazo intentando convencerlo. -…haré lo que sea por protegerte…- le susurro sin mirarla, pero hablando con sinceridad y dulzura.

- Que cursi…- dijo fingiendo asco y luego rió junto a sus amigos, se giro hacia a estos. - ¡Bah! Aun me debes una Higurashi… igual tu Akitoki…- les recordó y camino hacia la escuela seguido por los chicos.

Houjo se mantuvo frente a Kagome observando a la pandilla irse, esperando que se alejaran lo suficiente y cuando sucedió volteo hacia la chica que permanecía cabizbaja, la miro sonriendo resignado, seguramente se estaba insultando o quejándose en sus adentros…

- Kagome…- susurro suavemente.

- N-No deberías… de hacer eso…- le reprocho débilmente, aun con las manos en su pecho…

- Lo hago porque quiero…- su sonrisa se esfumo cuando sintió unos… ¿sollozos? – ¿K-Kagome?... ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto ahora preocupado, en realidad no le gustaba ver una chica llorando y menos a Kagome.

- Me siento tan estúpida… ni siquiera puedo defenderme… quisiera ser como otras personas que si lo logran hacer…- respondió, hablando con rencor hacia si misma, dejando caer sus brazos hacia los lados y cerrando los puños.

- Eso te hace única… además yo te quiero así.- le dijo Houjo tomando su mentón e impulsando su cabeza hacia arriba, obligándola a verlo y así pudo contemplar sus ojos llenos de pequeñas gotas, una que otra lagrima que caía, sus mejillas rosadas, pero sonriendo agradecida.

- Arigato.-

- No hay problema.- sonrió tristemente, pues sabia que esa joven que ahora tomaba su mano guiándolo hacia la escuela nunca lograría quererlo como el la quería a ella.

Las nubes se habían tornado un poco gris y la mañana que parecía ser soleada ahora estaba oscura por la gran cantidad de nubes que bloqueaban el sol. Inuyasha dirigió sus ojos dorados al cielo sospechando que llovería, luego poso sus ojos en el edificio donde trabajaba dejando frente a este la bicicleta prestada.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento.- se dijo mientras una fuerte y húmeda brisa jugaba con sus cabellos, los ordeno cuando el viento cesó y camino hacia el edificio, posando su vista en la entrada aun enojado…

Al entrar silenció a las personas que trabajaban y hablaban a la vez, fue observado por cada uno de ellos e Inuyasha casi pudo adivinar lo que pasaba por sus mentes, pero decidió no prestar atención e ir al grano, caminando hacia la puerta al final, donde estaba su jefe, pero antes de llegar sus ojos que examinaban a sus compañeros se posaron en aquel hombre, su compañero que le dejo la bicicleta, este lo veía casi sonriendo burlón pero conteniéndose y sus ojos dorados comenzaron a brillar por la ira que sentía, las ganas de darle su merecido a ese, pero se contuvo y retomo su camino hacia la oficina recordándose que no podía perder su control, pero… cuando se enojaba sus impulsos cegaban la razón…

Abrió la puerta sin tocar alarmando al hombre bien vestido y gordo que justamente colgaba el teléfono enojado, este lo miro molesto, se acomodo en su sillón apagando el cigarrillo que atrapaban sus dedos y lo observo posando ambas manos debajo de su mentón…

- Inuyasha, siéntate.- le pidió, sonando como una orden, intentando no sonar rudo.

- Si.- dijo el muchacho, sentándose en el sillón frente al escritorio y manteniéndose en silencio esperando que su jefe tomara la iniciativa.

El hombre se levanto de su silla y volteo hacia la pared indispuesto a darle la noticia al muchacho mientras lo observaba a los ojos, dejo escapar un suspiro y hablo…

- Llamaron de la escuela.- comenzó a relatar, las pequeñas orejas del chico se movieron al oír aquello y fijo sus ojos en su jefe, preocupado. – Me dieron una queja de ti, muchacho…- continuo e inclino la cabeza. -…casi golpeas a un estudiante y causaste pánico en la escuela.-

- Si… pero… ¡Ese estudiante…!- su sangre hirvió al recordar a ese mocoso y se levanto de improviso de la silla con los puños cerrados.

- No importa la razón… debiste contenerte.- interrumpió sonando molesto. – Un error en tu primer día de trabajo¿Qué pensabas?-

- Pero…-

- Lo siento.- volvió a interrumpir tomando unos segundos para culminar con las palabras definitivas. -…estas despedido…- dicho esto camino hacia la puerta, los ojos cerrados sintiendo lastima por ese chico, pero no parecía de confianza… lo mejor era despedirlo cuanto antes… salio dejando al joven dentro de la oficina, mientras este aceptaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

- …despedido… ja…- sonrió sarcásticamente, sus flequillos ocultando sus ojos y cerró con más fuerza sus puños. - ¿Acaso… acaso nunca podré entrar a la sociedad?- se pregunto, giro hacia la puerta la que abrió saliendo definitivamente de aquel lugar.

- Eres la primera persona que se va en su primer día…- dijo ese chico, ahora sonriendo maliciosamente. -…eso demuestra que eres nada y además¿Quién puede confiar en un fenómeno como tu?- continuo y comenzó a reír junto con otros hombres.

El resto de los trabajadores permanecieron callados observando la escena preocupados, temiendo que sucediera algo malo y tenían el derecho de estarlos, pues… Inuyasha era impulsivo cuando se enojaba.

- Eres un…- poso sus ojos dorados sin mover su cuerpo ni cabeza, había perdido completamente el brillo de sus ojos, solo su pupila se reflejaba con la forma de una línea negra en el centro de los ojos dorados. - _¡Te odio¿Crees que eres mejor que yo¡Seguramente querías esto desde un principio! Pero¿Crees que te daré el gusto¡NO!- _pensaba y con cada pensamiento, su odio incrementaba, camino hacia a el sin quitar sus ojos del rostro burlón del hombre. - _¡Te demostrare quien soy!-_ pensó y en un rápido movimiento aprisiono entre una de sus manos el cuello del hombre.

- O-Oye¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto ahora, temiendo lo peor.

- _¡Te haré arrepentirte!- _acerco su mano libre al rostro del tipo casi clavando sus garras en este y lentamente bajo su mano haciendo líneas rojas con sus dedos, liberando sangre de las heridas y arrancando gritos de su prisionero.

- ¡Cálmese!- se digno a gritar uno de ellos, esperando detenerlo. – No vale la pena… se meterá en más problemas.- agrego intentando hacer reaccionar a Inuyasha no por querer salvarlo de la prisión sino para evitar cualquier escándalo allí.

Se quedo callado sin mover su mano sintiendo como el hombre temblaba en su agarre, pensando y reflexionando. Tiempo después abrió la mano que aprisionaba su cuello dejando ir a ese hombre, lo miro, el brillo de vuelta, pero aun molesto.

- Eres una basura, no perderé mí tiempo en ti.- volteo a la dirección de la salida, casi sintiendo las miradas sobre su espalda… pero mantuvo la calma y la mirada al frente…

Finalmente afuera, la lluvia cayendo sobre su cabello que rápidamente se vio empapado, se quedo quieto pensando en alguna forma de matar el tiempo, aun sin deseos de ir al templo, ignoro la lluvia y camino sin rumbo alguno hacia la izquierda, la ropa ya mojaba por la fuerte lluvia que parecía querer llorar en su lugar…

Continuara...

* * *

**. . Al final se me fue corriendo Inspi y me abandono** **;O; Y... y... eso pasa muy a menudo en este fic! Me vuelve en la fucking noche cuando estoe durmiendo o-óUUUUUU TT-TT Pero weno... seguire porque el proximo capitulo si estara mejor se llamara: _Quiero ser tu amiga_ ya deben de tener una idea de lo que mas o menos sera... oxo no se como decirlo... pero le pondre algo de... drama? . .UUUUU Ya mucho -x- me despido y dejen reviews maldetos ; ;** **O ó Ahora si... bye... TT TT Gracias! X0x**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: **_Déjame ser tu amiga_**

Salio de su casa ya vestida con el traje de sacerdotisa, las clases del día habían terminado y ahora rezaría al Goshinboku como solía hacer. Se acerco cuidadosamente al árbol, con la vista en el suelo cuidando no pisar un charco. Llego colocando en el suelo un paraguas hecho a mano, en caso de que volviera a llover y miro el árbol… sintiendo que su alma se llenaba de calma y paz…

- Kami…- susurro en una especie de invocación, unió sus manos para comenzar su oraciones dedicadas especialmente al chico… - Ayúdalo… onegai… dale fuerzas…- continuo…

Su cuerpo totalmente empapado por la lluvia que hace aproximadamente una hora ceso, caminando con rapidez por la acera donde varios charcos de todos los tamaños se formaron, pero los ignoraba y los pisaba mojando su ropa y zapatos, aun estaba enojado por lo que había sucedido lo que recordaba con frecuencia. También llegaron las imágenes de su pasado, sonrió… el pasado que continuaba asechándolo, pero era incapaz de enfrentarlo solo… tenia… miedo y aunque muchos le dijeron que seria lo mejor, aun no podía, no quería sufrir más… Se tropezó con un bote de basura que cayo al suelo y casi lo hacia caer también, pero logro conseguir su balance, aunque se irrito aun mas cuando sucedió…

- ¡Maldición!- grito furioso con el bote y lo pateo varias veces, cayendo la basura que estaba dentro del bote al suelo hasta que se detuvo.

Nuevamente se recordó como odiaba su vida, observando el bote tirado en el suelo, su respiración estaba agitada por la fuerza que uso para patear, además de que estuvo manteniendo su ira contenida, maldijo y miro el cielo de donde provenían pocas y pequeñas gotas, algunas cayeron en su rostro afligido… iba a llover nuevamente y dentro de poco, suspiro, coloco dentro de sus bolsillos sus manos y con la mirada pegada al suelo, camino hacia al templo… ahora quería descansar.

Kagome se sentó bajo las ramas del árbol que protegieron el suelo de cualquier gota, estaba un poco mojado y se podría decir seco si se comparaba con la tierra sin protección de la lluvia. Abrazo sus piernas y suspiro, miro las ramas y las hojas secas, de distintos colores, marrón, naranjas… colores del otoño… Recordó el suceso de la mañana y bajo la cabeza, sin pensar nada, insegura de lo que sentía.

Se detuvo frente a las escaleras del templo, las observo por unos momentos y pensó en ella, temiendo que lo viera… pero ya no podía seguir huyendo y en estos momentos lo menos que le importaba era su reacción, lo que realmente importaba ahora, era si mismo. Subió las escaleras, despreocupado y continúo caminando por el camino de rocas que lo llevaba a la casa y se detuvo cuando vio la silueta que lo observaba sin expresión¿Qué hacia allí? Sus pensamientos cambiaron, ahora estaba preocupado… pero no podía moverse, no sabia que hacer…

Kagome pudo sentir su presencia cerca, sabia que se acercaba y no estaba equivocada, muy pronto apareció, mojado y en sus ojos logro ver lo triste que estaba, algo había sucedido… Se levanto pesadamente del suelo limitándose a observarlo desde su posición… ¿Ahora que haría? No sabía si acercarse o quedarse allí…

- Inuyasha…- dijo insegura, su corazón latía rápidamente… no acostumbraba hablar con personas si estas no hablaban con ella, pero esta vez seria diferente… tenia que ser así.

Estaba listo para girarse y huir de allí, pero cuando ella dijo su nombre sus orejas se movieron y la miro sorprendido¿No le temía?

- ¿Qué?- respondió ocultando su temor y fingiendo molestia, pero realmente esperaba una respuesta.

- Yo…- se detuvo preguntándose si continuar, aquel tono la asusto y pensó desistir, pero no… sacudió su cabeza y lo miro decidida. – Hola.- saludo esbozando una calida sonrisa en su rostro, una realmente sincera y no fingida. Incluso, ella, sintió como esta sonrisa se formo sin esfuerzo hecho… salio espontáneamente, del fondo de su corazón, de un origen desconocido… pero salio…

- ¿Eh?- musito sorprendido, aun sin creer la sonrisa que ella le mostró… en estos años aprendió a identificar la hipocresía en los "humanos" y esta era una realmente sincera… ¿Qué sucedía?

- Bienvenido.- hizo una reverencia sin borrar la sonrisa, se giro y tomo del suelo el paraguas que paso sobre su cabeza para protegerse de las pequeñas gotas¿Quién sabe? De pronto podría caer tremenda lluvia que la empaparía en segundos.

- Pero…- la observo acercarse, intentando encontrar una razón para esto, no podía creer que no se haya asustado o burlado. - ¿Qué intentas?- pregunto desconfiado, arrugando el ceño y mirándola a los ojos.

Kagome se detuvo a mitad de camino, sorprendida por la pregunta formulada y lo miro con sus ojos abiertos, pero interrogantes, esperando una explicación…

- Responde.- ordeno comenzando a exasperarse. - ¡No puedo creer que una chica me vea y no se asuste o se burle!- he ahí la explicación a Kagome, realmente le era imposible creerlo… bajo la cabeza cerrando los ojos y sus puños. – _Es imposible, nadie…-_

- No intento nada.- interrumpió sus pensamientos, esbozando una sonrisa… estaba frente a él y no le encontraba nada malo. – Solo quiero ser tu amiga.- agrego y estaba siendo sincera, no era mentira… - _Es la verdad… créeme…- _pensó, suplicándole a el que le creyera a través de sus ojos chocolates.

- ¿Qué?...- abrió sus ojos aun sin mirarla¡ahora si estaba loca! Entonces recordó las palabras del anciano… "Inuyasha, mi nieta es diferente… se que ella no te juzgara mal…" ¿Era cierto? No… aun no podía creer… - Mentirosa.- susurro, levanto su cabeza y enfrento los ojos abiertos de la joven.

- Es la verdad.- insistió dolida¿no creía en ella?... pero tampoco era su culpa, todos habían sido tan malos con el…

- ¡No necesito una amiga!- grito enfadado y sin medir sus palabras, cegado por la ira de solo recordar nuevamente el fantasma de Kikyo que lo asechaba. - ¡Ni menos a alguien como tu!- agrego gritando a todo pulmón, lo que conllevo que recuperara el aire y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho… pero era demasiado de tarde…

De repente, se produjo un silencio por varios segundos que fue interrumpido por la repentina lluvia que cayo en grandes cantidades sobre los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes…

Kagome bajo su cabeza, sus ojos se ocultaron tras su flequillo y lentamente el paraguas cayo de sus manos, ahora mojándose junto a Inuyasha bajo la lluvia, pero no importaba… una lágrima oculta por la lluvia cayo de sus ojos…

- Gomen nasai.- musito, luego de un tiempo que Inuyasha la estuvo observando esperando una respuesta, estaba dolida y se demostraba a través de su voz que sonaba quebrada. – Solo intentaba ayudar…-

- No necesito ayuda.- se giro, deseando pedirle disculpas y que detuviera el llanto, odiaba que las chicas lloraran, pero no haría nada… esta vez no… dio un paso cuando sintió una pequeña y temblorosa mano que rodeaba su brazo.

- Si… la necesitas…-

- Déjame.- giro su cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar molesto, pero se arrepintió cuando logro ver los sus ojos cristalizados.

- Entonces¿vivirás el resto de tus días solo?- le pregunto, porque si era así, no era justo…

- Eso no te importa.- respondió mirando hacia al frente con la vista llena de tristeza clavada en el suelo. – Nadie se atrevería a aceptar a alguien como yo…-

- ¡Debe de haber alguien!- insistió y sonrió. -…todos tenemos a alguien que nos esta esperando… que debe de estar en igual o peores situaciones que tu¡estoy segura!-

- Eso no funciona conmigo…- se zafo del brazo, retomando su camino hacia la casa, no había nadie para el… estaba destinado a morir solo y estaba seguro de ello. Su camino se vio interrumpido por el cuerpo de Kagome, que se intervino en su camino con ambos brazos levantados y mirándolo decidida. - ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto ya exasperado, la insistencia de esa niña lo enojaba, intento caminar por el lado, pero fue en vano pues ella intervino nuevamente. - ¿Qué quieres?- repitió levantando el tono de su voz demostrando su molestia.

- Yo…- se asusto cuando uso ese tono de enfado y casi cierra los ojos por el temor cuando lo hizo, pero no lo hizo, mantuvo una pose firme y sus ojos lo miraron decidida. – Déjame ser tu amiga.- respondió finalmente sin esperar la reacción que el tuvo, esperaba que el se riera, pero no… el…

- ¿Qué?- no podía creerlo¿era su imaginación?

- Déjame… ser tu amiga.- repitió temerosa, perdiendo su pose firme, pero aun decidida…

- Haz…- se detuvo aun sin creerlo, bajo su cabeza y camino de largo, observado por Kagome quien esperaba ansiosa la respuesta… -…lo que quieras.- termino e introdujo nuevamente dentro de sus bolsillos ambas manos.

"Haz… lo que quieras." Se mantuvo quieta bajo la lluvia que poco a poco cesaba, procesando en su mente aquellas palabras mientras veía como la silueta entraba a la casa aun aturdida… sonrió y se llevo ambas manos a su pecho abrazando con una la otra, tal vez… no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero sabia que era un comienzo… Camino hacia la casa, siendo la próxima en entrar.

- Me pregunto que le gustara.- susurro sin evitar sonreír, no solo era una oportunidad para Inuyasha sino para comenzar un cambio en la vida de Kagome…

Se sentó sobre su cama sin importarle que estuviera empapado en agua y aun sin creer lo que había pasado en este día que parecía ser desastroso, pero realmente no resulto serlo en su totalidad… con ese pequeño suceso, Kagome había logrado quitarle un gran peso. Se quito la camisa mojada dejándola caer en el suelo, su torso casi por completo rodeado por las vendas que sabia que debía de cambiar rápidamente. Se levanto de la cama, ya mojada y camino hacia fuera buscando el baño que no tardo en encontrar… se daría un baño, se cambiaria las vendas y se iría a dormir por el resto del día…

Kagome se acerco a su propia ventana, más grande que la del cuarto de Inuyasha, abrió sus puertas dejando entrar el aire fresco y frío que dejo la lluvia, reposo sus manos en el umbral y observo el cielo que comenzaba a despejarse dejando ver algunos rayos de sol…

- Gracias… Kami…- susurro sonriendo y se mantuvo por un buen tiempo allí, esperando que el único baño de la casa fuera terminado de usar para ir ella a bañarse.

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno espero que me sean sinceros con este capitulo, porque la verdad tengo mis dudas... . . Pero bueno... para la proxima si intentare algo mejor ((si es que no les gusta))... si esperaban algo mejor... ;O; Lo siento! La verdad la inspiracion se me ha ido y de vez en cuando la recibo, espero que les agrede y espero verlos... dejen sus comentarios por favor, adios!**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: **_Buscando Trabajo_**

Despertó temprano en la mañana calida, estaba en la cocina, preparando un desayuno para tres y era que Inuyasha comía con ellos últimamente, aunque casi no hablaba ni los miraba, pero no podía esperar mucho, eso sí aun esperaba poder hablarle y entablar una conversación que desde ya hace días no se formaba, desde aquel incidente, pero tenia esperanzas. Suspiro resignada, dejando sobre la mesa un delicioso desayuno listo para ser disfrutado, sonrió a la vez que observaba la mesa lista.

- _Espero que me diga si le gusta…- _pensó preocupada, con ambos brazos tras su espalda sin retirar su vista de la mesa y borrando la sonrisa de su rostro de solo pensar que el se guardara las palabras solo para evitar herir sus sentimientos, el muchacho solo comía y se iba sin emitir palabras, esto la preocupaba mucho.

- Buenos días.- saludo el anciano, caminando con ayuda de su bastón lentamente a una de las sillas de la mesa donde tomo asiento.

- Buenos días.- repitió Kagome, ahora cambiando su semblante preocupado por una sonrisa.

Unas ligeras pisadas, provenientes del pasillo se escucharon haciéndola girar su cabeza inmediatamente, la puerta del comedor estaba abierta así que pudo toparse con la figura masculina que se detuvo frente a la entrada al comedor, observo a los presentes sin mover casi su cabeza, luego la miro a ella que le sonrió amigable, logrando incomodarlo por lo que miro al frente.

- Buenos dí…-

- No voy a desayunar.- interrumpió retomando su camino hacia la salida donde se coloco sus tenis, se levanto y salio rápidamente dejando atrás a una confundida Kagome, aun no se acostumbraba a todo esto, lo consideraba raro…

- Buenos días…- susurro herida, aun con la vista fija en donde se detuvo.

- Dale tiempo al tiempo, hija…- le dijo el anciano, mirándola y dibujando una sonrisa. -…aun no se acostumbra, pero ya veras… si el destino quiere que sean amigos, tarde o temprano terminaran como tal.- agrego señalando uno de los asientos vacíos.

- Si.- sonrió, era verdad lo que decía su abuelo… se acerco a una de las sillas vacías, se sentó y comenzó a comer.

Una chica que apenas conocía intentaba ser su amiga¡esto era raro! Tenía miedo de que bajo esa cara tonta que siempre ponía fuera alguien más que quisiera hacerle daño, además aun habían secretos en el que ella no conocía.

- Hará lo mismo que ella.- se deteniéndose a mitad de camino a unos pasos de las escaleras del templo, y con "ella" se refería a Kikyo.

Continuo su camino, bajando las escaleras, ahora dispuesto a olvidar el suceso anterior, estaba ya mas calmado y buscaría un trabajo. La imagen de su amigo, Miroku, llego a su mente, un recuerdo… cuando le advertía que estudiara, que seria por su bien y que en un futuro lo necesaria… pero no hizo caso y admitía que hizo mal, pero antes muerto que aceptarlo frente a él, de solo recordar a su amigo diciéndole "Te lo dije" se irritaba.

- Ya no se puede hacer nada…- se dijo dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios, saco de su bolsillo un papel blanco, mal doblado que abrió y observo leyendo lo que escribió en el, se acerco a un teléfono publico localizado en una esquina no muy lejos del templo, lo tomo, introdujo monedas… haría una llamada…

Se sentó en su pupitre, donde acostumbraba tomar la clase de matemáticas, su "preferida", estaba cerca de la ventana que acostumbraban a dejar abierta, por lo que entraba una brisa fría que solo se podía apreciar en el ultimo piso de aquel edificio. Coloco sobre la mesa su mochila, saco el libro, libreta, lápiz, goma y… ¡Ay no! Se levanto de improviso, aun no llegaba el profesor, afortunadamente, pero llamo la atención de varios de sus compañeros que hablaban con los demás como acostumbraban hacerlo…

- ¿K-Kagome?- pregunto confundida la chica de cabello lacio corto y castaño frente a su escritorio.

- Lo siento.- se disculpo, tomando nuevamente asiento y ocultando su rostro afligido entre sus brazos cruzados sobre su escritorio.

- ¿Qué sucede?- consulto la joven ahora preocupada y era que ella era una de las pocas amigas que Kagome tenía.

- Olvide mis lentes.- respondió. Acostumbraba usar lentes para captar todos los detalles de cosas que eran complicadas para entender, como lo era para ella la clase de matemáticas.

- ¿Otra vez?- sonrió divertida, ella era un caso perdido.

- Si.- contesto, levantando su cabeza y dejando al descubierto sus ojos con pequeñas gotas salinas reunidas en ellos, era una estúpida¿Por qué tenia que serlo¡Es por eso que causaba tantos problemas!

- Oye… no llores…- le pidió, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, no le gustaba que llorara, sabia que cuando eso sucedía era porque se sentía estúpida, al menos en la mayoría de las veces, pero según ella, Kagome no era nada estúpida.

¡Eso era a lo que se refería! Ahora estaba preocupado a su amiga, odiaba eso, pero no podía evitarlo y… Se vio interrumpida cuando sintió una mano, varonil, sobre su otro hombro, volteo la cabeza y fijo sus ojos aun llorosos en los castaños de Houjo que, a pesar de verse preocupado, le sonrió.

- Kagome, si quieres yo te ayudo.- le ofreció sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, que pareció hacerse mas grande ante esta propuesta, para el significaba una oportunidad para estar al lado de ella.

- ¡No, eso seria demasiado!- exclamo casi gritando y levantándose de su asiento, logrando asustar a sus dos amigos.

- No es molestia.- dijo reponiéndose del susto. – Me encantaría pasar tiempo a tu lado.- agrego sonriendo, observándola fijamente a los ojos, destellando de los suyos un brillo único y esperando que ella entendiera a lo que el se refería. Aunque era demasiado pedir, pues Kagome no comprendía las "indirectas", como solían llamarse, pero ella si las lograba notar.

- Pero…- aun mirando sus ojos, intentando comprender aquella mirada, aquel brillo que ella no lograba comprender, pero eso si, era diferente. Abrió su boca aun sin salir sus palabras, la respuesta a su propuesta, lo pensó un poco más, quiso rehusarse pero la mirada de Houjo prácticamente le suplicaba que aceptara… -…yo…-

- Buenos días, estudiantes.- saludo el profesor, entrando apresurado y¿Por qué no? Había llegado tarde y no solía hacerlo, luego de recibir la respuesta de sus estudiantes que lo saludaron con el típico "Buenos días, maestro." Coloco sobre el escritorio su maletín, el cual abrió rápidamente para comenzar la clase, pero antes observo a Houjo que permanecía parado, mirándolo de forma extraña. – Por favor, tome asiento, Akitoki.- le ordeno extrañado, colocándose sus lentes.

Kagome observo a un Houjo, que parecía estar molesto y lo estaba, el maestro llego en un momento inoportuno, un momento importante para el joven, este tomo asiento, saco sus materiales y presto atención aun molesto. Kagome lo imito, aun recordaba como la había mirado. El maestro observo, a través de sus lentes a su alumno, sabia que estaba molesto e igual se enfado, volteo hacia la pizarra negra decidiendo ignorar el acontecimiento y comenzó a escribir.

- Bien. Hoy les explicare…- dijo mientras escribía con su mano izquierda, usando el gis en la pizarra y con la otra se apoyaba con frecuencia en el escritorio para hojear el libro.

Lanzo al bote de papel doblado en forma de bola, estaba enojado, no encontró trabajo, mas bien no lo aceptaron, ya han de saber las razones¿no? Camino a través de la gente, algunos lo ignoraban, otros lo miraban curiosos y otros hacían comentarios típicos de su apariencia, buenos o malos. Iba camino al templo, no estaba lejos… otro día de ocio… y suspiro sin dejar de caminar.

Salio con la mochila sostenida de sus hombros, junto a sus tres amigas entre ellas la que se sienta frente a ella en la clase de matemáticas, platicaban amenamente a la vez que caminaban a la salida, cuando fueron detenidas por la voz de Houjo.

- ¡Esperen!- les pidió corriendo hacia a ellas, todas giraron y lo saludaron, excepto Kagome que se limito a observarlo. – Kagome.- la miro seriamente, reponiéndose de su carrera. – No me has respondido.- le recordó, refiriéndose a la propuesta que le hizo en la clase ante de que el maestro interrumpiera.

- Houjo, yo…- iba a aceptar, pero…

- ¡Akitoki estamos esperando por ti!- le aviso un chico desde la puerta al colegio, había una junta de delegados, o sea, representantes de todas las clases y Houjo era el representante de la clase de Kagome y sus amigas.

Cerro con fuerza su puño y apretó la mandíbula¿Acaso todos se formaron para interrumpir a cada momento? Una pequeña venita palpitante, que demostraba su enojo apareció en su frente, miro a Kagome y le sonrió entre dientes…

- Me respondes luego¿si?- dijo entre dientes y camino, pisando con fuerza el suelo casi pateándolo para disipar su enojo, el chico lo esperaba cruzado de brazo. Levanto su brazo, lo movió de lado a lado despidiéndose del pequeño grupo.

- Kagome¿te gusta Houjo?- pregunto una de sus amigas, la de cabello corto y negro acompañado de una diadema roja que acostumbraba usar en su cabello, esperaba un si departe de su amiga, pero este nunca llego…

- ¡N-No!- respondió nerviosa, agitando los brazos hacia los lados, tomando un color rojo que cubrió todo su rostro.

- Lastima… se nota que te quiere mucho…- comento la ultima de cabello ondulado y marrón que pasaba un poco sus hombros, de ojos castaños que ahora miraban pensativa la escena de Houjo discutiendo con el chico, en especial al chico del que hablaban.

Kagome la imito, mirando a Houjo, insegura de que todo eso fuese verdad, pero últimamente el, que era como un hermano muy querido para ella, se comportaba extraño… ojala que las suposiciones de sus amigas fueran falsas y permanecieran simplemente eso… suposiciones…

Se despidió de sus amigas al llegar a la salida donde tomarían cada una su propio camino a la casa y corrió al templo. Las nubes cubrían casi todo el cielo y eran de color gris oscuro, la brisa estaba húmeda y fría, seguramente llovería muy pronto… solo esperaba llegar a la cada antes de que esto sucediera, pues olvido, también, su paraguas.

Cerro la puerta tras el, dejando en la entrada sus zapatos y camino a la cocina, buscando de inmediato algo de comer en la nevera. Sin encontrar nada, tomo un vaso de cristal limpio y lo lleno hasta la mitad de leche, coloco de nuevo el galón de leche dentro de la nevera, la cerró y se acerco a la mesa donde se sentó a descansar por la larga caminata. Cuando termino dejo el vaso cerca de los demás trastes sucios, los que se usaron en el desayuno, de tres solo uno tenia comida intacta sobre el, se concentro en ese, se lo preparo ella, el no quiso y lo rechazo. Se sentía como un verdadero malagradecido y sintió pena por haber rechazado la comida que ella preparo…

- Ya no se puede hacer nada…- giro su cuerpo hacia el pasillo, iría a dormir, pero se helo antes de llegar a salir cuando escucho la puerta abrir y cerrarse seguida por la voz femenina.

- Llegue.- se anuncio como acostumbraba hacerlo, solo que esta vez no lo grito con ánimos como solía hacerlo, su día no había sido del todo muy bueno… se sentó en el suelo para quitarse los zapatos y dejo estos en la entrada como se acostumbraba hacerlo.

Inuyasha se quedo estático sin saber que hacer, miles de pensamientos llegaron a su mente de inmediato, realmente no se acostumbraba, pero pudo notar por el tono de su voz que no tuvo un muy buen día, maldijo¿Desde cuando se daba cuenta de tales cosas? Ah, seguramente era por la voz tan chillona que tenia y…

- Konnichi wa… Inuyasha.- lo saludo ella dejando al lado de la mesa su mochila, le sonrió y este la miro.

- Hola.- respondió simplemente, observándola aun sin moverse. – Lamento haber rechazado tu comida.- agrego y cerro ambos puños siéndole difícil tener que disculparse, pero presentía que no fue muy amable.

- No te preocupes.- ella sonrió sin mirarlo, echando a la basura el resto de la comida, al menos se disculpo… significaba que tenia buenos modales. – ¿Cómo te fue…?- volteo aun con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pero se borro cuando no vio a nadie más, solo ella. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que se había ido? Suspiro y continuó su rutina…

Subió con rapidez las escaleras, solo se disculpo y se fue, repito: No se acostumbraba a aquello. Suspiro acercándose a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió, entro y cerró. Se acerco a su cama y se acostó en ella, planeando no salir por un buen tiempo…

En la noche casi llegando las doce, estaba ella en la sala con el libro de matemáticas sobre la mesa, al igual que su libreta con un lápiz en manos y una goma al lado. Sus ojos les pesaban, tenia puesto sus lentes, el pelo suelto y vestida con un simple pijama, perdía la concentración mientras luchaba con el sueño… pero tenia que terminar la tarea, mas bien quería terminarla… pues mañana de seguro la olvidaría, lentamente su cabeza cayo sobre el su libreta, que estaba sobre el libro… y cayo dormirla allí, sobre sus brazos, cruzados…

Inuyasha bajo las escaleras pensando que tal vez ella no estaría allí, tenia hambre y no había bajado a comer en ningún momento como lo había planeado. Llego a la cocina y camino a la nevera, pero antes de abrirla una nota pegada a la nevera llamo su atención, que tenia su nombre en ella… estaba dirigida a el… tomo el papel color rosado y leyó las letras…

"_Querido Inuyasha, te deje comida en el microonda. Pensé que tendrías hambre luego y te deje algo de comida, espero que no sea poco. Disfrútalo, atte.: Kagome"_

Bajo su brazo, pensando en el rostro de ella¿tantas molestias se tomaba por el? Fijo su rostro en el pequeño microonda dentro del cajón abierto, lo abrió sin poder evitar abrir sus ojos de la impresión, había mas que suficiente para el… ¡esta vez no eran cinco onigiris! Cerró la puerta del aparato y lo hizo funcionar. Cuando termino de calentar los onigiris, tomo el plato de donde se llevo una bola de arroz a la boca… camino a la sala para sentarse y ver algo de televisión en lo que se terminaba su comida, pero para su sorpresa una silueta dormía en la mesa que estaba rodeada por varios sofás. Por un momento se quedo estático, pensando que estaba despierta, pero no… ella se mantuvo en su posición, respirando serena… se acerco mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?- se pregunto sin desquitar su mirada de ella, tan serena… sonrió y fijo sus ojos en el libro que reconoció de inmediato. – Matemáticas.- dijo sonriendo aun mas, esta era su clase favorita y la mas fácil… pero al parecer a ella le daba un poco mas de trabajo.

Decidió irse a su habitación, pero antes tomo una de las cobijas que casi ni usaba de su cuarto, bajo a la sala, la coloco sobre un sofá pequeño y dejo sobre la mesa el plato aun con onigiris. Se acerco a ella, la tomo delicada y cuidadosamente en sus brazos y la llevo al sofá más grande donde la dejo. Luego tomo la cobija y la cubrió con esta, a lo que ella de inmediato se acurruco en ella. Sonrió satisfecho, se sentó frente a la mesa y hojeo el libro, comiendo los onigiris…

- Konban wa… Kagome- murmuro…

Continuara...

* * *

**xD Gracias x sus comentarios... la amistad es dificil de ganarse. No puedes llamar a alguien un amigo, asi porque si... hae que conocerlo primero nxnU xD Y bueno... ya para la proxima si habra mas acercamientos entre otras cosas, para este cap. escribi con la Inspi oxo Wi! xD Pero weno espero sus comentarios... y que sea tambien de su agrado, bye...**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: **_Creando Lazos de Amistad_**

Kagome pestañeó varias veces luego de abrir sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la claridad. Se sentó pesadamente en el sofá observando la cobija fijamente, sin prestarle mucha atención, pero luego, abrió sus ojos como platos, agarro la cobija y la observo.

- ¿Qué?- giro la cabeza varias veces, mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no se estaba equivocando y luego al sofá. - ¿Qué hago aquí?- se pregunto y recordó la noche anterior cuando se acostó tarde por estar intentando en vano comprender aquellos difíciles ejercicios que componían su asignación de matemáticas.

Lo que le extrañaba era¿Cómo llego ahí, solo recordó haber dejado caer sobre la mesa su cabeza y según ella, no era sonámbula como para levantarse y acostarse por su propia cuenta en el sofá, además su abuelo padecía de la espalda y… se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento que se cruzo por su mente¿Acaso había sido el, Inuyasha?...

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, subía las escaleras para comenzar su rutina que hacia a diario, se apoyaba de la pared para avanzar, pero antes de poder colocar su pie sobre el próximo escalón, tropezó con algo que la hizo perder el balance… otro cuerpo que la empujo con fuerza hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto y con ello el dolor, pero nunca sucedió. Abrió sus ojos para ver de quien se trataba, sentía algo que agarraba con fuerza su mano, ya tenia una idea de quien se podía tratar… Entonces fijo sus ojos chocolates en la mirada ambarina, sus ojos expresaban que estaba asustado y estaban abiertos…

Luego de lavarse los dientes y su cara, se la secó y caminó a las escaleras, estrujándose sus ojos que parecían rehusarse a abrirse y no hacia ni el mínimo esfuerzo por abrirlos, tenía mucho sueño, su cabello estaba aun sin peinar, que bueno que Miroku no estaba allí o le formaría una pelea. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras tambaleándose hacia los lados, con su mano sosteniendo el pasamano como lo acostumbraba, sus ojos no muy abiertos, entonces sintió que golpeaba el cuerpo de alguien, por un momento pensó que era el anciano… abrió sus ojos, asustado, y en un momento automático alcanzo la mano delgada de la joven logrando prevenir el accidente. Lo miró y el a ella…

- Inuyasha.- apenas musitó sin ocultar su impresión, el muchacho la impulso ayudándola a erguirse en los escalones, ella no lo miro, estaba avergonzada, todo había sido su culpa y casi ocurre un accidente… pero pensándolo bien lo merecía…

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Inuyasha, irrumpiendo en el silencio y mirándola, ella asintió y lo miro tristemente a los ojos¿Por qué esa mirada? Abrió su boca, listo para disculparse, pero ella interrumpió…

- Gomen ne.- se disculpó e hizo una reverencia, otra vez con sus estupideces y esta vez pudo costarle mucho. - _¿Qué nunca aprendes, Kagome?- _pensó, se enderezo sin mirarlo y cuando iba a continuar su camino al baño, el habló…

- Fue culpa de ambos…- la corrigió sin mirarla, ahora apoyando su codo en el pasamanos de la escalera, ella si lo vio sorprendida, quiso decir algo… - No mire por donde iba ni tu tampoco, así que es la culpa de ambos…- siguió su camino dejándola atrás.

Por un momento se quedo callada, pensando en las palabras del muchacho. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, llevo ambas manos a su pecho entrelazándolas y acepto que era la culpa de ambos… se giro y continuó caminando hacia arriba.

El desayuno pasaba en un total silencio que, al parecer, nadie quería interrumpir, todos comiendo en silencio, aunque cierta chica quería pedir la opinión de cierto chico acerca de su comida, pero aun estaba avergonzada por el incidente y solo se limitaba a lanzarle miradas fugaces, que de vez en cuando a veces se cruzaba con los ojos dorados del chico. Inuyasha podía sentirla mirando de vez en cuando como el comía¿Qué le sucedía? Comenzaba a irritarse, odiaba que lo miraran mientras comía… y buscaba una perfecta oportunidad para lanzarle esas miradas de hielo que lograban asustar a Miroku, pero ella rápidamente desviaba sus ojos y no definía de sus expresiones.

- Oye, niña.- dijo harto de las miradas, colocando las manos sobre la mesa con brusquedad.

- ¿Eh?- ella lo miro asustada, dejando en la mesa el vaso de cristal de donde tomaba su jugo favorito, el de china.

- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme mientras como?- le pregunto sin mirarla, pero igual entonando su molestia en su voz.

- ¿Te molesta?- respondió con otra pregunta, aun mas asustada.

- ¿Qué crees?- aprovecho para mirarla y lanzarle su famosa mirada, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

- Lo siento, es que quería…- se detuvo insegura de seguir, pero sintiendo que sus lágrimas se reunían en sus ojos¿Ahora porque lloraba?

- ¿Qué querías?- levanto una ceja, esperando ansioso la pregunta y cruzo sus brazos.

- Quería…- cerro sus ojos y sus puños con fuerza, decidida a preguntar. - ¡Quería preguntarte si te gusta mi comida!- grito e Inuyasha pudo oír el esfuerzo hecho en esa pregunta que lo sorprendió¿Por eso tanto escándalo?

Un silencio se produjo, solo interrumpido por el anciano que parecía estar más desorientado que otras veces, este se levantó y llevó su plato al fregadero junto con su vaso. Luego de dirigió a la salida dejando atrás a ambos chicos, sin, al parecer, percatarse de la discusión ((xDUU)).

- ¿Por eso tanto escándalo?- pregunto Inuyasha extrañado, mirándola como tal y ella lo miro aun mas avergonzada.

- Me gustaría saberlo, onegai.- le pidió, ignorando la pregunta, inclino un poco su cabeza, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y trago saliva, con ello tragando también las lagrimas.

- Tu comida esta bien… no se para que te preocupas tanto.- se levanto abandonando el plato sobre la mesa, camino al pasillo aun sin creer que todo ese escándalo fuera por esa estupidez.

Ella sonrió, mirándolo irse, se sentía tan aliviada, como si una carga desvaneciera, suspiro, se levanto y se comenzó a recoger los platos y los vasos, llevándolos al fregadero.

Inuyasha camino al teléfono, puesto sobre una mesa pequeña a un lado de la puerta que dirigía al sótano, se quedo mirándolo indeciso de hacer esa llamada, hasta que lo tomo y marco el numero sin ánimos… pero prometió llamar a Miroku y debía cumplir.

Kagome salio de la cocina ya terminando con su deber de la cocina, por ahora, y fijo sus ojos en el muchacho que ahora esperaba paciente a que contestaran el teléfono, suspiro… lastima… planeaba pedirle que la llevara a la escuela y así trataría de hacerse su amiga, pero pensándolo bien… era demasiado, solo cruzaron unas pocas palabras. Volteo para caminar a la sala, donde tomo su mochila que se apoyaba de la mesa donde estudio la noche anterior, encima estaba el libro y la libreta junto con varios materiales que uso, estaban organizados…

- Ojii-san…- volteo su cabeza, mirando a su abuelo que veía la televisión tranquilo, el la miro y sonrió esperando que ella le dijera lo que quería decirle. – Nos vemos…- se acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente, un abrazo que sorprendió al anciano que luego, le correspondió…

- Nos vemos…- le contesto Myoga, sonriendo…

Ella se separo, observando sus ojos por unos momentos, no sabía porque hizo esto, acostumbraba abrazarlo y expresarle su cariño, pero esta vez se lo expreso con más sentimiento y melancolía. Se giro y camino sosteniendo la mochila en una de sus manos, con la otra se apoyo del pasamano, para impulsarse hacia arriba por las escaleras, caminando sin ánimos. Llego a su cuarto y acomodo todo, los libros, libretas… coloco dentro de una cajita café sus lentes, la cerro y la ubico en un lugar seguro dentro de la mochila… luego camino hasta la puerta y salio corriendo hacia su escuela…

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula enojado con su amigo, se estaba tardando demasiado, pensó en colgar y dejarlo para otro día, pero escucho la voz de Miroku que finalmente contesto con un "¿Hola?" Sonrió y estallo…

- ¿Qué hacías, imbécil¡Me dejaste esperando mucho tiempo!- le reclamo midiendo su tono, controlando no gritarle como pensaba que era debido.

- Lo siento, Inuyasha… me quede dormido… jeje… hoy era mi día libre.- se disculpo y dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación, acostumbraba ser así en sus días libres. – Las cosas han mejorado aquí¿sabes?- comento ignorando el regaño, de cierta forma Inuyasha se molestó por esto, pero decidió prestar atención…

- ¿De que forma?- preguntó intentando no sonar interesado, pero la verdad estaba interesado en saber como había seguido todo…

- Pues…- se quedó callado y ahora, otro suspiro salio de sus labios, pero esta vez era diferente y escalofriante, al menos para Inuyasha. -…Sango acepto salir conmigo cuando descubrí que vivía sola, ella le teme a esto y yo comencé a acercarme a ella, aun es distante, pero ayer…- se quedo callado, pero su tono se volvió mas emocionado¿acaso estaba… enamorado? Quiso reír ante este pensamiento, pero se quedo callado esperando la respuesta.

- ¿Pero ayer…?- repitió luego de un silencio, que Inuyasha considero una perdida de tiempo, aunque Miroku se quedo callado a propósito para invitar a su amigo a unirse a su dicha.

- ¡La bese!- exclamó aun mas emocionado, prácticamente grito de la alegría, el muchacho tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oreja pues diciéndolo de forma exagerada, podría dejarlo sordo.

- Ah…- musitó sin ánimos¿Qué le veía a eso? No era el fin del mundo… ¿o si?

- Amigo… creo que estoy enamorado.- continuo sin percatarse que a Inuyasha no le importaba en lo mas mínimo eso del enamoramiento, pero bueno… si le importaba que su amigo fuera feliz. - ¡Hoy le pediré que sea mi novia!- agrego aun mas emocionado.

- Oh…-

- Pero bueno… supongo que te estoy aburriendo.- dijo, Inuyasha se sorprendió y de alguna forma se sentía culpable por no poder sentirse feliz por la dicha de su amigo.

- Lo lamento, pero… ando un poco distraído.- se disculpo, hablando seriamente, pero claro… Miroku no lo era…

- Uhhhh¿acaso te llego la primavera¿Eh¿Eh?- pregunto divertido¿Qué no había otra cosa de que hablar que no fuera el amor? Inuyasha bajo la cabeza rendido, sin decir nada a lo que Miroku pensó que si había acertado por lo que prosiguió con su pequeño juego. - ¡Te agarre¿Quién es?- agrego, Inuyasha se sintió incomodo, no había nadie.

- No es eso.- giro su visto, muy incómodo y a simple vista se veía afligido, le molestaba mucho todo lo que tuviera que ver con el amor y creía saber porque. – Es solo que… me siento incomodo…- dijo sinceramente, agregando un tono preocupado a su voz.

- Te escucho.- le dijo Miroku, ahora serio, por el tono de voz en su amigo, podía distinguir que realmente estaba preocupado, con ese "Te escucho" le quería transmitir que estaba ahí como un gran par de orejas con las que te podías desahogar y si era posible, le diría un consejo.

Cada vez que ese tono era usado por Miroku, no podía evitar sorprenderse. Su amigo podía parecer alguien no muy serio, pero en realidad lo era… sonrió levemente, sabia que podía confiar en el y comenzó a contarle todo… absolutamente todo, en especial, como era que se sentía en ese nuevo ambiente…

Kagome se detuvo, luego de una larga carrera, en la entrada de la escuela, reponiéndose y respirando agitado, se enderezo y camino hacia al interior, ahora reflexionando en lo mucho que había sucedido en esa mañana, pero se vio interrumpida, cuando sus ojos captaron un grupo de jóvenes que hablaba amenamente, los reconocía y les tenia miedo, eran ellos… los de aquel día, había logrado siempre esquivarlos con ayuda de Houjo, y en el tiempo que no se topo con ellos se decidió defenderse por si sola, pero siempre el miedo la invadía cuando los veía y olvidaba lo que se propuso. Camino lo más rápido posible al interior de la escuela, rogando porque llegara Houjo a su rescate, pero luego se reprendió por ser tan egoísta y termino por ser detenida por el agarre de su mano que la hizo detenerse de golpe.

- De nuevo nos vemos, Higurashi.- dijo aquello voz conocida, que la atemorizaba, giro lentamente la cabeza sin mover su cuerpo y fijo sus ojos temerosos en los desafiantes del chico.

- K-Konnichi wa…- saludo débilmente y sonrió, queriéndole seguir el juego creyendo que así ellos la dejarían en paz, pero antes de darse cuenta… se vio rodeada por el grupo completo a los que observo uno por uno sin subir demasiado su cabeza.

- Que bueno que mantengas tus modales.- la dejo ir, pensando que no podría escapar siendo rodeada por todos ellos.

- Jeje…- rió nerviosa y se enderezo, manteniéndose cabizbaja… sin poder imaginar lo que sucedería.

- Me gustas, Higurashi…- le susurro con sensualidad, pero lo que le parecía mucho mas escalofriante a ella, se quedo callada y sintió que el se acercaba a su oído, su aliento respirando sobre ella, lo que la obligo a alejarse un poco, sin que el se diera cuenta. – Mejor cuídate… no vaya a ser que no pueda controlarme para la próxima…- le susurro manteniendo el tono sensual, pero ahora amenazador… se alejo y camino de largo, seguido por el resto dejando atrás a una Kagome que se reprendía nuevamente.

- _Tonta, tonta…- _se repitió miles de veces, las lagrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas rosadas, estática donde fue amenazada y cerrando los puños con fuerza… ¿Cuándo aprendería a defenderse por si sola?

- Kagome¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto preocupada su amiga de cabello un poco largo y ondulado, posando sobre su hombro una mano.

- Ayumi…- susurro triste, pero a la vez feliz… agradeciendo a Kami no tener que estar sola en ese día, temiendo que la amenaza de aquel muchacho se hiciera realidad, pensaba que serian golpes, pero esto no era así… era mas otra cosa que ella no se imaginaba.

Inuyasha termino de relatar todo lo que le había pasado en menos de una semana, dio un suspiro de resignación, esperando paciente que su amigo le dijera un consejo o algo que le ayudara en esta situación, pues realmente necesitaba un consejo. Un silencio incomodo, al menos para Inuyasha, se produjo, logrando hacerle perder la poca paciencia que tenia.

- ¡Miro…!- iba a gritarle para demandar algún comentario de su relato, pero justo en ese instante… Miroku…

- ¡Baka!- lo regaño el joven doctor, avergonzado de tener tal amigo que estaba alejando la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando. – ¡La vida te da una oportunidad muy importante y tu la rechazas!- continuo, aquel regaño dejo a un Inuyasha callado, escuchando atento como un niño chiquito y obediente, sin oportunidad de reaccionar, pues estaba sorprendido, nunca Miroku se digno a regañarlo. - ¡No quiero excusas, hoy mismo, le hablas a Kagome-chan y si es posible, **la enamoras**!- agrego sin medir sus ultimas palabras, que sin ellas eran un perfecto consejo…

Instantáneamente su cara completa se puso colorada, podía sentirlo y se pregunto si era por el enojo o la vergüenza al oír las últimas dos palabras, alejo un poco el teléfono sin creer en lo que sus oídos le decían. Miroku abrió su boca, listo para continuar, aun sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero Inuyasha hablo primero… listo para regañarlo por aquel comentario tan vergonzoso.

- ¡Detente ahí, Miroku!- le ordeno, siendo obedecido al instante. - ¿Cómo que enamorarla¿¡Te has vuelto loco!- le pregunto molesto, gritando con todas sus fuerzas, olvidando por unos momentos que no esa casa no era suya.

- Jeje…- rió nervioso, sobando la parte trasera de su cuello. – Gomen, me deje llevar…- respondió y se rasco la mejilla con su dedo, aun nervioso, seguramente Inuyasha lo mataría para la próxima… de solo imaginarlo le daban los escalofríos… no quería morir joven ((xDu)).

- Idiota…- susurro molesto, audible para Miroku y colocando la cara casi asesina, que a pesar de que el joven doctor no podía ver, casi podía sentirla… - Ya cumplí mi palabra con llamarte… creo que nunca debí hacerlo.- comento hiriendo a Miroku.

- Ya te pedi perdón.- se excuso el muchacho.

- Si, si… lo que sea, adiós.- se despidió y no le dejo tiempo a que su amigo se despidiera, colgó el teléfono y lo observo por unos momentos, recordando el regaño de Miroku antes de las ultimas dos palabras¿Tan enfermo era?

Bueno, tal vez tenia razón, claro no en lo de enamorarla, pero si en aceptar su amistad… así no estaría tan solo, suspiro y salio de la casa, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y la cabeza inclinada, su mirada dorada pegada al suelo…

- Veré que sucede en el futuro…- musito sin dejar de caminar, dispuesto a dar un paseo alrededor de la ciudad.

Aquel incidente de la mañana fue suficiente para que alejara su mente de las clases, quería irse pronto, no… quería que llegara el fin de semana, para reponerse pronto de aquel suceso ((Por cierto, es miércoles)). Hoy no vino Houjo, llamaría a ver que sucedía… no se quiso separar de sus amigas en ningún instante, aunque, afortunadamente, aquellos chicos no le hicieron caso en el receso, actuaron como si nada existiera, pero no podía confiarse. Ahora se encontraba escribiendo el resumen que preparo la profesora de Ingles sobre una información a la que no se entrara en detalles ((xDU)), miraba con frecuencia el reloj sobre el pizarrón que ahora marcaba cinco minutos restantes para salir pronto de la escuela… ya casi terminaba de copiar la información, la escribía, pero no la captaba… sus pensamientos se dirigían a otra parte, suspiro una vez termino y cerro la libreta. Acomodo todo dentro de su mochila y espero que se esfumaran los 2 minutos restantes…

¡Riiing! Finalmente el timbre que indicaba la salida toco, sonrió aliviada y levanto la cabeza que estaba acostada hasta el momento sobre el escritorio, casi a punto de dormirse. Rápidamente se levanto, colocando la mochila en sus hombros y se apresuro a la salida, deseando irse muy pronto… pero tendría que esperar por la multitud de estudiantes frente a ella…

Estuvo caminando sin rumbo alguno por casi toda la ciudad, reflexionando las palabras de Miroku hasta que se detuvo y miro al edificio a su lado, edificio que reconoció de inmediato, arrugo el ceño molesto, que ironía… era aquella escuela donde se enfrento a ese niño… por culpa de esa escuela estaba desempleado. Entonces… su mirada se desvió mas adentro y pudo apreciar una escena que no le agrado en lo mas mínimo. Aquel chico que lo insulto junto a su pandilla estaba hablando como un grupito de amigos normal, pero cuando paso una chica de cabellera negra corriendo, el niño corrió hacia a ella e intervino en su camino, los demás se unieron después rodeando a la muchacha…

- ¿Acaso se dedican a molestar a personas inocentes?- se pregunto, observando la escena molesto ignorando a los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado y lo miraban extrañados, algunos lo reconocían… otros no.

Finalmente llego a las puertas de su escuela, ahora tendría que correr rápidamente hacia la salida y estaría a salvo, normalmente ese pequeño grupo estaban siempre afuera… tendría que correr muy rápido…

- Muy bien, Kagome… tu puedes.- se dijo, confiando en si misma y avanzo a correr.

En su carrera, sus ojos logrando ver al grupo, paso por el lado desapercibida y sonrió… estaba a salvo, pero sus ilusiones se vieron destruidas cuando una figura reconocible se interpuso en su camino, se detuvo y observo su rostro asustada, este la miraba maliciosamente y sonreía cínicamente, quiso retroceder, pero unos pasos se detuvieron tras ella y adivino correctamente… ya estaba rodeada…

- ¿A dónde vas, cariño?- le pregunto el chico, divertido… los demás rieron discretamente y ella solo lo miro asustada…

- _Houjo…- _pensó, estaba sola y ahora nadie podría ayudarla… si sus amigas intervenían, de seguro se meterían en problemas…

- No tengas miedo…- se acerco el joven a Kagome que quiso retroceder, pero lamentablemente estaba acorralada… el muchacho se acerco demasiado, haciéndola sentir pequeña, acaricio su rostro, pálido del susto… y se acerco… deseando besarla…

- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto, sintiendo el aliento, que le resultaba desagradable, muy pronto sobre su rostro… temía a la respuesta.

- Quiero besarte.- le respondió y sonrió, a punto de besarla… ella intento retroceder, pero el la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo a el, Kagome quiso separarse, pero era inútil.

- _Ayúdame Kami…- _pensó, las lagrimas muy pronto comenzando a reunirse en sus ojos asustados…

- ¡Oye!- grito una voz masculina que interrumpió, afortunadamente, el momento… Kagome de inmediato pensó que era Houjo, miro a su salvador sobre los hombros del niño y creyó verlo, pero su imagen cambio… era el…

- Inuyasha…- susurro sorprendida, preguntándose que hacia allí y poco a poco fue liberada por el chico que ahora estaba concentrado en el dorado mirar de su ahora enemigo.

- Vaya, vaya… el chico perro¿planeas ser súper perro?- comento en un tono burlón, caminando hacia a el y sonriéndole. – No te metas en esto… no es tu problema.- le dijo, queriendo intimidarlo con sus palabras, pero no… Inuyasha sonrió, cerro su puño con fuerza y luego lo miro.

- Claro que lo es… tu… me debes una…- le dijo señalando con su dedo la cara del niño, como solía llamarlo, este lo miro e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Pfft…- se volteo sin quitar sus ojos de los de Inuyasha, los que miro por unos momentos antes de alejarse, pasando entre el grupo y continuando de largo, los demás lo siguieron, dejando atrás a Kagome e Inuyasha…

Luego de verlos alejarse, lentamente volteo su cabeza, para enfrentarse a los ojos dorados que miraban con profundidad a los chicos, destellando ira. Inuyasha sonrió satisfactorio, todo había salido como creyó, aquellos chicos eran unos cobardes, por algo se dedicaban a molestar, solo a los inocentes y no a personas con destreza.

- Arigato.- le agradeció, hizo una reverencia sin dejar de verlo agradecida, sonriendo aliviada.

- Me debían una… de todas formas…- comento girando su cuerpo hacia la salida, queriendo excusar su acción, la miro sin voltear mucho la cabeza. – Vamos… te llevare a tu casa…- le dijo, de todas formas… ambos iban para allá, pero no se pudo explicar la sonrisa que ella le dio cuando dijo eso…

Kagome sonrió, aun más que la vez anterior, su deseo de caminar junto a el e intentar ser su amiga, se estaba haciendo ahora realidad, se acerco a el, apresuradamente, no podía permitir quedarse atrás¿no? En el camino, intento entablar una conversación, hizo preguntas, comentarios, quejas había pensado una vez que seria difícil, pero no… no era difícil, mas bien cuando realmente deseas sinceramente la amistad de alguien, no es complicado hablar de cosas y aunque pareciera extraño, se sentía en confianza al lado del muchacho… Inuyasha solo escucho atento, de vez en cuando comentando sin darse cuenta, lo que lo extrañaba… no creyó que seria fácil hablar con alguien como ella, aquel caparazón que normalmente lo separaba de la sociedad, parecía no haber existido nunca en estos momentos… en algunas ocasiones el pensamiento de que parecían amigos de toda la vida, se vino a su mente y ella, de igual forma, lo pensó. La felicidad invadió su alma cuando la gente veía sin creer la escena, haciendo comentarios sobre la escena y otros sobre la apariencia del muchacho, esos comentarios en lugar de entristecerlo lo alegraron a Inuyasha… porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que no estaba solo…

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les guste este capitulo... cualquier error que encuentren, lo lamento... ahora mismo ando con fiebre y un dolor de cabeza que me impide pensar... x.x asi que no me veran hasta que termine este resfriado que tengo. Bueno... encontre la oportunidad de que Kagome fuera defendida de los chicos xD realmente queria algo asi... pero weno, me despido y dejen reviews... x-x**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: **_Inuyasha-sensei_**

Miroku echaba el champagne dentro de la delicada copa de cristal, sin poder evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba feliz, Sango había aceptado ser su novia y le era difícil creerlo, pues al principio, siempre lo criticaba por ser tan mujeriego y no dejaba de restregarle en la cara lo mucho que le asqueaba su actitud, pero ahora… aquí estaba ella en su casa. Tomo las dos copas en sus manos, llenas hasta la mitad y camino a la sala donde la silueta se sentaba en el sofá, con las piernas abrazándolas, una cobija cubría su cuerpo, las noches se hacían mas frías y eso significaba una sola cosa: Invierno. El se acerco cautelosamente a ella, pretendiendo darle un pequeño susto…

Estaba metida en la televisión, observando las caricaturas que ya hace tiempo no veía, mientras creció olvido su infancia y como dijo su madre: 'Era hora de madurar'. No oyó cuando la figura masculina se aproximo a ella… mejor era para el doctor.

- Toma.- le dijo muy cerca al oído, arrancándole un grito muy leve que pudo oír y luego retrocedió para verlo, desorientada… el sonrió y aproximo una copa hacia a ella. – Brindemos…-

- A-Arigato.- musito muy bajito, formándose un rubor que su novio no logro ver, pero que ella pudo sentir… no acostumbraba a ser tan tímida, pero el era la excepción, era un nuevo sentimiento para ella… y pensar que le asqueaba su actitud de mujeriego. Tomo la copa y la acerco a su pecho, reteniéndola con ambas manos… - ¿Para que brindaremos?- pregunto curiosa, arrinconándose al otro lado del sofá casi tomando una pose fetal y el se sentó en el otro lado, moviendo en círculos la copa.

- Por nosotros.- le respondió sonriendo, ella desvió la mirada sin saber porque ahora se sonrojaba.

Antes de chocar las copas, el momento se vio interrumpido por varios toques a la puerta, rápidos y fuertes. Miroku dejo sobre la mesa frente al sofá su copa y camino hacia la puerta que nuevamente fue tocada cuando estaba a mitad de camino, tomo la manija y finalmente abrió, pero no pudo reconocer la silueta que le sonreía de manera maliciosa, estaba junto a otros hombres. Lo observo extrañado, intentando reconocerlo, pero la verdad no se le hacia familiar… Su cabello oscuro largo y rizado y sus ojos rojos… ¿Quién era?

- Disculpe pero… ¿Quién es usted?- le pregunto perturbado, sin soltar la manija de la puerta en caso de cualquier emergencia.

- ¿Sucede algo…?- consulto Sango que aun sostenía la copa, estaba preocupada y solo podía ver la espalda de Miroku, pero no al hombre.

- Soy Naraku…- respondió el hombre.

No reconoció de inmediato el nombre, pero le resultaba familiar… pero cuando recordó, abrió sus ojos inmensamente recordando la conversación que tuvo con Inuyasha cuando estuvo herido. Quiso cerrar la puerta, pero sus hombres lo detuvieron y el sonrió…

- No trates de escapar.- le advirtió, mirándolo amenazante, hizo una seña con la cabeza y sus hombres entraron a la casa. – Si no intentes nada y me dices lo que quiero saber, todo resultara bien.- le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa y Miroku apretó la mandíbula… estaba en aprietos.

Miroku abrazaba a Sango que no entendía nada y le decía que todo iba a salir bien, ambos sentados en el sofá. Naraku estaba a un lado de ellos, esperando noticias de sus hombres que registraban por todo el lugar. Entonces uno de ellos se acerco y le susurro algo al oído, Miroku no dejaba de abrazar a Sango, pero fijo sus ojos en ambas siluetas. Naraku arrugo el ceño y apretó la mandíbula, luego miro a Miroku que observo desafiante. Se acerco rápidamente y tomo el cabello de la muchacha que emitió un leve quejido y la separo de el.

- ¿Qué hace?- pregunto e intento ayudarla, pero los hombres de Naraku lo tomaron de los brazos e evitaron que llegara a el.

- Dime… ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?- pregunto y Miroku abrió los ojos, comprendiendo el porque de la visita, hizo una mueca de disgusto y bajo la cabeza, indispuesto a responder.

- ¿No me dirás?- pregunto y sonrió, era valiente, pero no por mucho tiempo… sin soltar a Sango, saco de su bolsillo una navaja… y la acerco al cuello de la muchacha, Miroku observo la escena asustado… - Si no me dices, la mato aquí mismo.- amenazo furioso, pegando peligrosamente la navaja al cuello.

Sango cerró los ojos, sentía la navaja y esperaba el corte, no quería mirarlo, no era capaz de pedirle que salvara su vida… Inuyasha era su amigo y cual fuera su decisión la apoyaría…

- El…- cerró el puño, en sus adentros le pedía perdón al muchacho, pero no podía permitir la muerte de ella. -…esta en Osaka… en el Templo Higurashi, vive con Myoga…- musito esperando que Naraku no escuchara, pero no fue así… entonces sintió un cuerpo que caía sobre el suyo y supo que era Sango, la abrazo… ella sollozaba en silencio, sonrió aliviado y luego miro con odio a Naraku que sonrió cínicamente.

- Se te agradece la información.- dijo e hizo una reverencia, camino hacia la puerta seguido por sus hombres, pero antes recordó una ultima advertencia. – Si le dices a Inuyasha que vinimos aquí… tu noviecita puede que sufra un… pequeño percance…- menciono divertido y salio.

Miroku abrazo con mas fuerza el cuerpo de Sango y ella se abrazo aun mas a el, algo así nunca le había pasado…

- Ya… todo paso…- susurro sonriendo, esperando calmarla y no se hizo esperar, ella poco a poco se quedo en silencio abrazándose a el, y su rostro se puso serio, la sonrisa desapareció y recordó a Inuyasha… quería advertirle… pero no podía… - _Kami… ayuda a Inuyasha…- _rogó cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, esperando que nada llegara a consecuencias graves.

Volvemos a Osaka, en el templo Higurashi, donde Kagome, vestida en su pijama se sentaba en el suelo de la sala, escribiendo en los papeles de práctica que estaban sobre los libros de matemáticas y estos sobre la mesa. A su lado, Inuyasha esperaba paciente que ella terminara sus ejercicios para corregirlos y continuar con las tutorías, apoyaba su codo en la mesa y su cara descansaba en su mano, mientras miraba la nada. Kagome se estrujo un poco los ojos, no tenia sus lentes puestos, le daba dolor de cabeza esforzar la vista, pero no quería usar los lentes frente a Inuyasha, no sabia porque… pero no quería, le daba vergüenza.

- Oye… ¿estas cansada?- le pregunto, pues de hace rato veía que hacia un esfuerzo por ver los pequeños numeritos en el libro.

- No…- respondió sin mirarlo, ahora esforzándose de nuevo en ver esos numeritos que eran borrosos, luego escribió e Inuyasha checo que todo estuviera bien…

- Se supone que esto sea un seis…- le dijo corrigiéndola, apuntando el libro para demostrar que estaba en lo cierto y ella rápidamente arreglo su error y continuo. – Oye… me parece que necesitas lentes…- menciono sin darse cuenta de que así era.

- Uhm…- ella se detuvo al verse descubierta, ya lo había notado, lo miro tímidamente y este levanto una ceja sin entender. – Bueno yo… si uso lentes…- menciono insegura, rascándose su mejilla con un dedo.

- ¿Qué?- levanto una ceja y se apoyo del sofá que estaba tras el, ella lo miro sin voltearse mucho. – Jajaja… eres una tonta¿sabes?- comento y ella miro de nuevo la mesa. - ¿Por qué no los usas?- pregunto desde su posición, viendo que ella se tomo en serio su comentario.

- Porque… temía que te burlaras de mi… todos lo hacen… me dicen cuatro ojos…- contesto y asumió que el era así, se desilusiono un poco, pero no podía esperar que fuera alguien santo. Luego sintió sobre su cabeza una mano, ella se giro y lo vio, el sonreía.

- Bastante tengo con burlas como para burlarme **yo** de los demás…- le dijo y ella le sonrió. – Bueno… ponte los lentes o no podremos continuar…- comento retirando su mano y apoyo ambos brazos sobre la mesa, observándola…

Kagome coloco sobre la mesa, la cajita donde guardaba sus lentes, la abrió y lo saco. Luego de colocárselo, ella lo miro sonriéndole, el le respondió…

- No se porque te dejas intimidar por los comentarios de los demás…- le dijo mirando hacia el frente y ella lo miro curiosa. -…nunca le temas a nadie… haz lo que este a tu alcance para demostrar que eres fuerte, porque se que tu lo eres.- agrego y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, nadie le había dicho eso y se alegraba por eso.

- Arigato…- susurro, estaba muy feliz, ahora mas motivada para seguir estudiando, tomo el lápiz y continuo con el ejercicio que aun no terminaba.

- Además… te ves bonita con lentes…- comento mirándola posando un dedo sobre su nariz, ella lo miro sorprendida y el sonrió.

- ¿…ari…gato…?- dijo sin creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, por alguna razón se sentía mareada y pudo sentir que la sangre corría rápidamente, parte de ella se acumulo en su cerebro y su corazón latía locamente, continuo su ejercicio escribiendo torpemente pues sus manos también temblaban.

Inuyasha sonrió, parece ser que no se dio cuenta, pero se había sonrojado y no fue un rubor leve, cualquier persona que hubiera estado allí, lo hubiera notado…

* * *

**xD Hi... . . termine algo, no es largo, pero es algo xD ademas... queria que Inuyasha se volviera un "sensei"**

**Alguien me pidio que no hiciera a Kagome llorona xDU bueno... .o. es que quiero que Inuyasha la ayuda a confiar en si misma y todo eso, mera xD aqui aparece algo... o-o espero que para el final de este fic ella sea mas confiada y que se defienda y toda esa cosa xD bueno... gracias por sus comentarios... me tengo que ir X x vine de paso... oxo adios**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: **_¿Quién es Kikyo?_**

No podía dormir en aquella noche despejada de nubes, abierta a la hermosa luz de la luna llena. Debajo del árbol Goshinboku con los ojos fijos en el cielo pensaba en muchas cosas. Inuyasha posaba sus ojos dorados directamente en la luna sin percatarse que mientras recordaba muchas cosas, una silueta que tampoco podía dormir se acercaba sutilmente, temiendo interrumpir algo importante, como una reflexión o algo así.

- ¿Inuyasha?- pregunto tímidamente, la voz muy bajita, con sutileza. – Ehm… Inuyasha…- llamo esta vez con mas fuerza, tras que el pareció no escucharla y esta vez la miro, posando sobre sus ojos castaños, su mirada dorada, la que resplandía hermosamente a la luz de la luna, algo que antes no había logrado ver, nunca lo había visto tan… ¿guapo?

- ¿Qué sucede?- consulto encogiéndose de hombros, pues la noche era algo fría.

No quiso acercarse, se quedo allí parada, esperando que el la invitara a sentarse a su lado o algo así, seguramente había interrumpido algo… y con los ojos tímidamente puestos sobre su mirada espero. Inuyasha la observo varias veces luego de percatarse de su llegada, miradas fugaces, esperando que ella se acercara, pero no… continuo allí parada como una tonta, mirándolo con esa miradita que comenzaba a exasperarlo… ¿Qué esperaba para acercarse?

- Oye¿te vas a quedar ahí parada?- le pregunto finalmente con la ceja levantada y Kagome aliviada sonrió, una sonrisa incomprendida para Inuyasha que como único método para escapar del pequeño enojo que la muchacha provoco en el, miro la luna…

Kagome camino hacia a el sin decir nada, asumiendo que si había logrado arrancar un enojo de su parte, algo que no comprendía. Inuyasha pensaba en Kikyo… y aquellos recuerdos siempre lo llenaban de dolor, ya era algo de él, algo que no podía evitar…

- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto finalmente Kagome esperando que no estuviese metiéndose en algún asunto que no fuese de su importancia.

- Solo pienso.- contesto secamente y sin mirarla, su voz sonando distante, al menos para el gusto de Kagome quien solo inclino un poco su cabeza mostrando su derrota, ya no preguntaría mas, no quería que el le gritara.

El silencio pasó, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Kagome preguntándose que Inuyasha pensaba, el porque estaba así y el otro pensando en Kikyo¿Por qué no podía olvidar aquello? No era su culpa que se haya vuelto una loca y… cerró los ojos con fuerza al igual que uno de sus puños, tratando de que el pensamiento abandonara su mente de inmediato, tan pronto como llego. Entonces Inuyasha recordó a la muchacha, que estaba a su lado con la visto fija en el suelo, denotando la tristeza en el castaño de sus ojos, sin saber el porque, sin saber que la razón era por la forma tan seca como respondió a su pregunta, proveniente de la mas sinceras preocupaciones, respondiendo de una manera tan distante, al menos para Kagome le resulto doloroso.

- Kagome…- susurro suavemente, ahora su voz con ese mismo tono que solía usar con ella, solo para ella… para su… ¿amiga?

El largo tiempo que paso sentada a un lado, silenciosa, sin decir nada, esperando que el se volteara y le dijera algo… fue un tanto doloroso… y aunque trato de verse mas distraída que triste no logro nada. Ya cuando creía que la tristeza era demasiado de obvia, ya cuando se iba a levantar para abandonar, escucho su nombre salir de los labios del muchacho ahora volteado hacia a ella, usando el tono que usaba con ella, pero esta vez un tanto diferente… tan diferente que provoco un sonrojo leve, que paso desapercibido.

- ¿Si?...- contesto sin mirarlo, abandonando la idea de irse a su casa, ya que… a decir verdad, disfrutaba estar a su lado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo como única pregunta, demostrando su preocupación.

- Si, estoy bien.- dijo sonriendo, mas alegre, mas animada y ahora volteada a el. - ¿Y que hacías aquí?- pregunto intentando regresar al tema, pues ahora que Inuyasha estaba volviendo a su humor típico, pensaba que no le contestaría como hace rato.

Apenas ella termino la pregunta, un poco molesto porque ella se lo recordó volteo la cabeza con rapidez, posando sus ojos en un punto invisible en el que no se concentro, sino en sus pensamientos, preguntándose si decirle o callar…

- Gomen nasai…- murmuro Kagome luego de varios segundos, no demasiados, en los que asumió que cometió un error al volver a preguntar.

- No te preocupes…- contesto y Kagome se encogió de hombros mientras recogía sus piernas hacia su pecho.

Otro poco tiempo pasó donde el silencio reino, hasta que Inuyasha decidido a terminarlo se volteo hacia a ella…

- Pensaba en Kikyo…- contesto a su pregunta anterior y Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no pensaba que le iba a responder y lo miro aun con los ojos abiertos, deseosa de saber aun mas, de preguntar mas, pero a la vez con temor a tocar un tema que no debería de tocar, por lo que sonrió forzosamente, como única respuesta… no quería herirlo con recordar algo malo, pues la profunda tristeza y melancolía se reflejaba en sus destellantes ojos dorados cuando llego.

- Ya veo…- dijo finalmente y bajo la cabeza, colocándola sobre sus rodillas.

- Era una amiga…- continuó sin sentirse forzado, simplemente deseando liberarse de aquella tortura, porque si seria amigo de Kagome… no deseaba guardarle secretos.

Kagome se irguió y lo miro con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida¿acaso le contaría? Se acomodo para escucharlo, aunque no estaba segura de que el le contaría todo…

- Bah… no estoy seguro de que alguna vez fuese mi amiga…- menciono haciendo una mueca, luego le sonrió a Kagome, una sonrisa leve, denotando la tristeza de sus recuerdos… una sonrisa que casi le parte el alma a Kagome pues creía que era su culpa que el estuviese así…

- Gomen…-

- Mi padre me llevo a la casa de un amigo suyo…- interrumpió su disculpa para evitar tener que discutir con ella, presintiendo que la muchacha estaría llenándose de culpa, cuando fue su propia decisión la que lo estaba llevando a contarle… a confiarle a ella lo que últimamente le atormentaba mas…

Kagome lo observo a los ojos, con algo de timidez, temiendo encontrar en ellos algo de dolor o para ser exactos, deseaba saber si el se estaba obligando a contarlo, algo que no encontró… para su alivio, por lo que escucho atenta…

"Allí me impusieron unas normas… Me dijeron: - No salgas de tu habitación, estará a tu disposición una sirvienta y podrás llamarla cuando quieras.- Así viví varios días, encerrado en mi cuarto… y acercándose la semana de vivir allí, hastiado de estar encerrado… Salí de allí… usando la ventana y comencé a caminar por los alrededores, siempre cuidando de que nadie me viese. Entonces la encontré sentada, leyendo un libro bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol… a Kikyo. No decidí acercarme a ella, sin embargo busque la forma de treparme en un árbol cercano sin que ella lo notara y lo logré. Pase tiempo viéndola hasta que me hablo, de alguna forma estaba intentando comprobar sus sospechas, su presentimiento de que no estaba sola, de que estaba siendo vigilada… conversamos, aunque nunca quise bajarme y hablar a su lado, temía el rechazo. Cuando se fue, volví de inmediato a la habitación aun pensando en ella, la sirvienta llego con la comida sobre la bandeja y le pregunte sobre Kikyo…

- Es una buena chica, pero esta acostumbrada a fingir ser alguien que no es, cuando anda con otras personas…- respondió la sirvienta mientras dejaba la comida sobre la cama. Yo la observaba hasta que se fue.

Todos los días, por la tarde… Kikyo se sentaba debajo de la sombra del mismo árbol a leer su libro, el que nunca me causo curiosidad, solo la observaba desde el árbol que escogí para esconderme hasta que ella se decidía a hablarme… al principio fue muy indiferente, fría… pero con el pasar del tiempo su voz se volvió más suave cuando me hablaba… y un día me dijo que me parecía a ella… nunca la comprendí, ni siquiera ahora logro comprender lo que me decía…

- ¿Por qué nunca te muestras?- me pregunto una vez.

- Porque no estoy seguro de que te agrade lo que vayas a ver…- conteste obviamente refiriéndome a mi apariencia.

- Me agradas, Inuyasha… no creo que sea tan malo verte…- menciono y retomo su lectura dejándome algo pensativo.

Llego un día en que los padres de Kikyo andaban en una cena de negocios y me había contado que su amiga venia esa noche. Deseaba conocerme y me pidió que estuviera debajo del árbol, esperándola. Fue difícil tomar la decisión, pero finalmente opte por ir y la espere… llego ella, riendo con su amiga a su lado, la mire sonriendo levemente, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando luego de verme, me dijo…

- ¿Es mi imaginación o tiene orejas de perro?- pregunto algo extrañada.

- Uish… no es tu imaginación… alejémonos… es un fenómeno…- sugirió su amiga y Kikyo rió de forma breve.

- Oye… fenómeno…- hizo una mueca de burla para la diversión de su amiga. -…te pido que por favor te vallas… estoy esperando a un amigo…- agregó y sonrió junto a la risa de su amiga.

Me levante dolido, molesto… y la observé con esa mezcla de sentimientos, lo más profundo que pude, recordando las palabras que me dijo… recuerdo que me pregunte en ese momento¿Acaso esta eres tu, Kikyo? Me vio con desagrado.

- ¿Qué miras?-

- Nunca pensé esto de ti…- murmure mas para mi mismo que para ella, quien entrecerró los ojos, como intentando descubrir la familiaridad de mi voz.

- Tu voz se me hace conocida…- susurro.

Yo sonrió mostrando mi dolor, pero a la vez la ira que sentía contra ella…

- Claro…- dije. – Soy yo… tu amigo, el fenómeno Inuyasha…- me presente aplicando un tono de sarcasmo mientras extendía mis brazos hacia los lados… ella abrió su boca, la que oculto tras sus manos… sus ojos se abrieron. - ¿No te lo esperabas? Seguramente creías que era un bello joven… ah… olvide que también normal…- continué. – Gusto en conocerte, Kikyo.- hice una reverencia final y me aleje, sin siquiera dignarme a ver su reacción.

Luego de aquello, al otro día toco a mi puerta, la que por supuesto no quise abrir… desde afuera me dijo cuanto lo sentía, que si hubiera sabido quien era no lo hubiera hecho… se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar. Yo me sonríe y decidí responderle… le dije…

- ¿Y si no hubiera sido yo? Hubieras continuado¿no? Tus burlas destruyen, Kikyo… yo soy victima de las constantes burlas de las personas y no perdono a quienes se burlan de otros… tu fuiste una… pero cuando supiste quien era, dejaste de burlarte… solo porque era Inuyasha, pero si hubiera sido otra persona, seguramente hubieras seguido… solo para divertir a tu amiga, para mostrarte ante ella… como una persona divertida, pero para mí… eres decepcionante… me agradaba la verdadera Kikyo, pero tiene en ella un defecto que nunca perdonare.- le conteste y no oí mas… solo el llanto de ella, que para ese momento me era indiferente, pero ahora… se él porque le dolía tanto… y me arrepiento de haberle dicho aquello.

Un día que me parecía normal, se oyeron gritos aterradores, gritos que me obligaron a salir de mi habitación para averiguar que era lo que sucedía… corrí hacia donde lograba oír los llantos, que me condujeron a uno de los baños de la casa y para mi sorpresa, encontré el espectáculo de sangre mas aterrador de mi vida, que solo alcance a ver durante unos segundos antes de que me alejaran del umbral de la puerta…

- ¿Por qué me saca?- pregunte desesperado con los ojos bien abiertos, demostrando mi terror. - ¿Por qué no la sacan¡Llamen a una ambulancia¡Seguramente Kikyo esta inconciente!- mi tono aumentaba, pero el hombre… el padre de Kikyo no respondía hasta que me golpeo fuertemente en la cara, casi caigo, pero reaccione a tiempo.

- ¡Idiota!- fue lo que contesto. - ¡Se suicido!- dos palabras que abrieron mis ojos… Kikyo se corto las venas… en ambas manos y se sumergio dentro del agua a esperar su muerte, desangrándose… - ¡Y fue por tu culpa, maldito!- se le ahogó la voz y no logró evitar llorar… no comprendía a lo que se refería, incluso me enoje…

- ¿Qué le pasa?- reproche cuando la mamá de Kikyo me lanzo una carta que yo observe por encima y luego la mire sin comprender.

- Escribió dos cartas… una para nosotros y una para ti…-

Recuerdo que el papel tenía varias arrugas… comprendí que escribía mientras lloraba y allí escribió:

_Inuyasha:_

_Se que lo que dije fue horrible, se que te desilusiono departe de mí… pero me he vuelto esta persona por una razón: Para no sufrir lo que tú sufres… Es por eso que me burle de ti… quise demostrarle a mi amiga que no era la persona que antes fui… la persona de la que se burlaban… como te pasaba a ti…_

En ese momento abrí los ojos…

_Lo lamento tanto… dios mío… me había prometido no ser como esas personas… no juzgar por las apariencias de los demás, ni mucho menos burlarme de ellos… pero al parecer con el pasar del tiempo olvide esa promesa y comencé a hacerlo… ahora perdí tu amistad… me hiciste ver lo que hice… lo que estoy haciendo… ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en algo que no quiero hacer! No quiero ser así… Inuyasha… gracias por abrirme los ojos… gracias por tu amistad… la única sincera que he tenido en mi vida y ahora que la he perdido me siento tan mal… No te sientas culpable por lo que hice… por favor…_

No pude evitar llorar por la muerte de ella… comprendí el porque había hecho eso y porque lloraba tanto, como aquella vez en la habitación. No solo por lo que me hizo, sino también porque descubrió que estaba siendo como aquellas personas… Kikyo quería escapar de su pasado…

Tan pronto los familiares llegaron del funeral, yo estaba preparado con mis maletas, algo ingenioso pues me echaron y termine en manos de otra persona… en quien no entrare en detalles…"

El silencio reino entre ambos tras la historia… Inuyasha sin mirar a Kagome esperaba paciente su respuesta, tratando de no precipitarse a la idea de que ella se alejara por lo que le contó, algo que si llegaba a suceder, terminaría por hundirlo en la depresión… en la que comenzaba a entrar… Kagome se quedo analizando lo que Inuyasha le dijo, aun sorprendida por su relato… Cuando ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, ya torturado por su silencio, la muchacha dejó escapar un suspiro enorme y se volteo sonriendo levemente…

- Le diste una amistad sincera…- susurró.

- Pero la acabe…-

- Ninguno es mas culpable que el otro…- fue lo único que pudo decir, no sabía como consolarlo y eso la hacia sentir un poco inútil, porque aquello… se notaba que para Inuyasha era doloroso… aquel sentimiento de inutilidad, la llevo a llorar para la sorpresa del muchacho…

- ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto sorprendido, los ojos bien abiertos.

- No se como ayudarte…- fue lo único que contesto, la cabeza inclinada al suelo y aunque los ojos estaban cerrados, las lagrimas caían, humedeciendo el suelo sobre en el que caían. – Ahora te molesto con mi llanto, pero… pero no me gusta verte triste…- lo miro, las lagrimas brillando a causa de la luz de la luna, al igual que sus ojos. – Lo único que se… es que eres una buena persona… Kikyo no quiere verte triste… ni quiere que te sientas culpable…- agrego y bajo finalmente la cabeza sollozando levemente.

Inuyasha se quedó viéndola con los ojos bien abiertos hasta que se quedo callada, lo pensó un momento mientras la miraba con tristeza… y sin explicarse porque, como si sus brazos se movieran por su cuenta… los rodeó alrededor del cuerpo de Kagome, quien abrió sus ojos, deteniendo el llanto de inmediato, bastante sorprendida… ¿la estaba abrazando? Se pregunto sin lograr responderse, pues el muchacho la aferró con mas fuerza… tanto que sentía su corazón latiendo contra su pecho que, a diferencia del suyo, latía mas calmado y su respiración era normal mientras que ella apenas podía respirar, estaba nerviosa y comenzó a sentirse mareada, sin saberlo estaba rojísima.

- No estaré triste…- le susurro y la respiración de Kagome se hacia aun mas dificultosa de lo que ya estaba, pues el cálido aliento de Inuyasha golpeaba justo en su oído. -…te haré caso… pero no llores… eres muy especial para mi, Kagome y no quiero que por mi culpa estés triste…- continuó, sus palabras parecían fluir de su boca sin dueño propio… no lograba comprender como le había dicho aquello, pero… tenerla cerca lo hacia sentir seguro, lo hacia sentir un ser humano y no un fenómeno como otros lo llamaban, olvidaba sus defectos y sus prejuicios… Era algo nuevo, apenas conociéndola y se sentía así… la aferró aun mas a su cuerpo, queriendo sentir los latidos de Kagome con más precisión, queriendo tenerla por lo menos un momento así de cerca…

Kagome se acomodó dentro de su abrazo, sintiéndose extrañamente segura en este… una calidez rondaba en su pecho y sentía extrañas sensaciones… como por ejemplo… en su estómago sentía como… ¿mariposas? Para ella, Inuyasha era especial… muy especial… cerro los ojos preguntándose porque… pero su pregunta se fue acompañada de la suave brisa que rondaba en aquella bella noche, olvidándose de esta…

* * *

**Ishhh o0ó ¡Volví! Finalmente, yeah OwO… xD Pido muchísimas disculpas, pero me restaba inspiración y no me gusta hacer algo que no me agrade porque si hago eso, corro el riesgo de que nunca me vuelva la inspiración y weno, resulto que un día me senté y me puse a escribir lo que tenia planeado… oxo me gusto eso y dije: Vamos a seguirlo owó. Abrí el programita y me puse a escribir… o-o y bueno recupere la inspiración (y algo mas que había perdido x xU) así que en agradecimiento al fic, me dedicare a terminarlo…**

**P.D: Muchísimas disculpas, espero que no dejen de leer y si lo hacen entenderé… esta vez no reclamare u uU (No como otras veces xDU) y si me dejan reviews realmente se los agradeceré.**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: **_"Cuida de Kagome" _**

Volteó cuando oyó la puerta que daba a su habitación abrirse, encontrándose con un hombre que resultaba ser uno de los que siempre lo acompañaba…

- Hoy iremos a Osaka.- mencionó Naraku sonriéndose para si mientras el hombre con una reverencia asintió a su orden y se volteo hacia la puerta por donde salio…

…

La mañana era fresca con el distinguido ambiente que te señalaba que era un día de clases, algo malo para cierta chica que comenzaba a despertarse a causa de los rayitos molestos que se asomaban entre las cortinas que dejo abiertas la noche anterior. Kagome se sentó sobre su cama tan pronto el reloj que tenia a su lado toco la alarma, la que apago de inmediato y se levantándose con rapidez comenzó a alistarse para ir a la escuela, recordando que no muchas veces se quedaba dormida.

Terminada de vestirse bajo las escaleras mientras peinaba su largo cabello con rapidez, no como otras veces que se daba el lujo de sentarse y peinárselo con delicadeza, ahora era tarde, al menos para preparar el desayuno… Entro a la cocina, prácticamente corriendo, asustando a los presentes: su abuelo sentado en la mesa e Inuyasha con un vaso de cristal lleno hasta la mitad de leche…

- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto un Inuyasha sorprendido, pero Kagome no respondió, se limito a hacer el desayuno.

Cuando termino de poner los panes dentro de la tostadora, se volteo hacia Inuyasha quien levanto una ceja como preguntándole: "¿Qué quieres?"

- ¿Qué deseas para desayunar?- pregunto Kagome a la vez que le mostraba una sonrisa, algo divertida debido a la cara que puso Inuyasha.

- Nada…- respondió el joven y prosiguió a caminar a la salida de la cocina por donde desapareció de la vista de Kagome.

La muchacha dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de derrota, simplemente era un caso perdido… su pecho se oprimió cuando el pensamiento seguido hizo presencia en su mente¿Acaso no confiaba en ella? Con una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza, esfumo el molesto pensamiento, dedicándose a terminar sus deberes para emprender su carrera a la escuela.

Inuyasha que estaba sentado en el sofá, pasando canales sin ningún interés en ver algo, pasando con el objetivo de distraerse un poco, solo que su plan no daba buenos resultados… fijo sus ojos en la silueta que con gran apuro se coloco los zapatos escolares y luego desapareció por la entrada al mundo exterior. Sentado en el sofá, estiro su cuerpo y esta vez si se concentro en ver los canales, para él aburridos, que estaban dando a esas horas de la mañana. Aunque quisiese irse a su cuarto, acostarse en su cama y dormir placidamente a esas horas en las que normalmente los adultos dormían, sabia que no lograría conciliar el sueño…

Luego de que no lograse encontrar nada interesante para ver en los programas que propiciaban todo ese montón de canales, se levanto del sofá primero apagando la televisión y camino a la cocina, sintiendo en el camino como su estomago rugía, clamando por la comida que se negó a aceptar de Kagome, pero no pudo evitarlo… cerro los ojos, en ese momento no tenia hambre. Entro a la cocina para encontrarse con un Myoga leyendo el periódico, que cuando lo escucho levanto la vista sobre el papel para fijarse en el… De alguna forma comprendió lo que intentaba decirle con aquella mirada, quería hablarle… Suspiro y se acerco a el sin remedio, pero no se sentó… después de todo, no estaba seguro de que el anciano quisiera hablarle de algo…

- Inuyasha, por favor siéntate.- le pidió sonriendo, dejando a un lado el periódico para comenzar aquella platica.

Entonces si tenía razón, dio un nuevo suspiro y se sentó en la silla más cercana, para después mirarlo con paciencia, esperando que comenzara a hablar.

- Quiero hablar de Kagome.- comenzó para la sorpresa de Inuyasha que sin notarlo, levanto una ceja por la curiosidad de saber de lo que exactamente quería hablar el. – Bueno… es que…-

En ese instante se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del molesto teléfono, alguien llamaba e Inuyasha tenía una pequeña idea de quien podría ser. Se levanto de la silla y camino hasta el pasillo en busca del teléfono que con insistencia sonaba y decidió ponerle en altavoz.

- Familia Higurashi.- respondió con voz neutral observando el aparato.

- ¡Inuyasha!- prácticamente grito Miroku desde el otro lado, sintiéndose aliviado cuando oyó su voz despreocupada, suponiendo que aun Naraku no había llegado a el.

- No tienes que gritar.- le regañó aunque sin alzar la voz demasiado como en otro momento pudo haberlo hecho, de alguna forma, la voz de su amigo sonó extrañamente preocupada y angustiada.

- Lo siento, llame para saber cómo estabas.- dijo sonriendo mientras hablaba, tras el Sango intentaba escuchar de lo que hablaban, se sentía preocupada desde que Naraku llego, pero la sonrisa de Miroku la calmo un poco¿seria que todo andaba bien?

- Pues como ves… estoy bien¿por qué?- contesto.

- Por nada.- miro a Sango que estaba pegada a su espalda, sus ojos se mostraban preocupados, le dedico una sonrisa para calmarla y ella le respondió con otra. – ¡Ah! Inuyasha…- agregó de pronto acordándose de lo que acordó hace rato con Sango.

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Puedo pasarme hoy por allá?- pregunto y es que por así decirlo extrañaba mucho a su amigo, aunque también estaba preocupado por Naraku y necesitaba asegurarse de que se encontrara bien.

- Como quieras.- se limito a contestar con ello haciendo sentir a Miroku como si le diera igual que fuera o no.

- ¿Acaso no me extrañas?- se quejo e Inuyasha miro el aparato con un semblante frío.

- Adiós Miroku… tengo cosas que hacer… te espero…- y sin darle la oportunidad a Miroku de despedirse, colgó y volvió con Myoga.

Apenas comenzó a decir "Adi…" cuando oyó el sonido que le notificaba que Inuyasha había cortado la llamaba sin permitirle que se despidiese¿acaso esa era una costumbre? Sonrió levemente y dejo con suavidad el teléfono en su lugar. Se volteo para encontrarse con Sango que con ansias que se reflejaban en sus ojos, esperaba que le contara de lo que habían hablado.

- Aun no ha pasado nada…- le dijo con una sonrisa leve como único método para calmarla, acompañando aquello con una suave caricia con su mano en la mejilla derecha de ella. – Iré a Osaka ahora mismo, tengo un presentimiento…- agrego y Sango asintió con seriedad, dándole su aprobación.

Inuyasha se sentó en la silla, sin retirar sus ojos de la cara de Myoga que sonreía no solo por lo que iba a decir, sino también por la conversación que acababa de escuchar, la conversación que confirmaba que Inuyasha no estaba tan solo en este mundo como el muchacho creía.

- ¿Y bien?- dijo Inuyasha impacientado, el ceño fruncido, mirando al anciano con un dejo de desconfianza.

- Oh… de acuerdo…- a pesar de que quiso mantener su sonrisa, se vio forzado a que se desvaneciera, pues la seriedad del asunto le pedía que así fuera. – Últimamente he tenido sueños bastante raros.- comentaba mientras Inuyasha lo escuchaba con atención. – No puedo contarte de ellos, pero tengo que asegurarme de que el día en que yo no este… Kagome no esté sola.-

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunto con rapidez Inuyasha, sin darle oportunidad al anciano de continuar, este rió con brevedad y continuo.

- Antes de que Kagome te conociera, la veía de vez en cuando deprimida… llegaste y el brillo en sus ojos es diferente.- Inuyasha levanto una ceja nuevamente considerando en sus adentros que aquel viejo estaba demente como para hablar de esa manera¿Qué brillo y que nada? Definitivamente esa era la vejez que le hacia ver cosas como esas. – Es por eso que quiero que cuides de Kagome.- concluyo y lo miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta, pero tan pronto Inuyasha analizo las palabras (que no fue lento) se levanto con rapidez de la silla, los ojos bastante abiertos, mirando a Myoga como preguntándole¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Esta loco!- pregunto casi en un grito, como regañándolo por lo que creía que era una estupidez¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle semejante cosa¿¡Qué no veía que el tenia su vida y Kagome la suya!

- Lo siento.- se disculpo el anciano, inclinando la cabeza por un momento, la expresión que siempre mantenía en su rostro había desaparecido por completo, dando paso a una expresión que causaba lastima, al menos para Inuyasha y no se dio cuenta. – No quiero que ella se quede sola… aun le falta mucho por aprender… hay cosas que no se como enseñarles y creo que tu eres el indicado para enseñarle.- agrego con tristeza ante la notable negativa de Inuyasha. – No sabe depender de si misma… desconfía demasiado de si misma, pero confía demasiado en los demás.- concluyó.

El silencio se produjo luego, Myoga continuo con la cabeza baja, comprendiendo que era inútil intentar cambiar la opinión de Inuyasha y este aun parado, solo que esta vez recuperando su porte, miro al anciano con seriedad, pero sintiéndose culpable de su tristeza desde el fondo.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba analizando la situación, en su mente se hizo la imagen de una Kagome, vestida con su uniforme de escuela dándole la espalda, sola en medio de toda la gente a quienes no le dio importancia… de pronto sintió una extraña sensación de querer estar con esa Kagome. Recordó entonces cuando estaba en problemas con aquellos muchachos en la escuela, como no pudo defenderse de ellos y el la defendió…

- Lo pensare…- fue lo que salio espontáneamente de sus labios, sorprendiendo a Myoga que con los ojos abiertos lo miro, entonces Inuyasha se percato de que le dio esperanzas al anciano y se volteo tratando de huir, buscando algo que pudiera comer en la cocina, pues para eso vino.

- Te agrada mi nieta¿cierto?- dijo de pronto Myoga con un tono que le recordó a Miroku, haciéndole sentir furioso en ese momento, pero se helo por completo quedándose quieto hasta que agrego: - Creo que caí en lo cierto- y rió divertido.

Inuyasha se volteo con rapidez, su cara colorada, tal vez de vergüenza o de enojo, no importaba, lo que le enojaba… o avergonzaba era las estupideces que estaba diciendo.

- ¡Cállese anciano, no es lo que cree!- le regañó molesto aunque para su mala suerte, aquello no fue suficiente como para detener el pequeño juego que estaba comenzando a montar el anciano que continuo riendo a lo bajito de forma cómplice.

- No te preocupes, no le diré nada.- agrego e Inuyasha lo miro indignado con una cara que había adoptado un color rojo intenso. – No tienes que sonrojarte.-

- ¡Cállese!- grito mientras se acercaba a la nevera donde encontró una pequeña nota escrita con una letra conocida, la tomo entre sus dedos y la leyó:

_"Inuyasha: _

_Si te da hambre en el microonda deje onigiri. _

_Kagome" _

Así que le dejo algo de comer después de rechazar su ofrecimiento en un principio… dejo escapar un suspiro que venia acompañado de una sonrisa.

…

Aunque estaba escribiendo todo ese montón de palabras que cubrían toda la pizarra verde, por así decirlo, sin dejar un espacio vacío, su mente viajaba en otro mundo, pensando en diferentes cosas, algunas sin sentido y otras si… como por ejemplo, Inuyasha que cada vez estaba adueñándose mas de sus pensamientos, algo muy raro para ella pues nada similar le había sucedido anteriormente… De pronto algo extraño en el interior de su cuerpo, de un origen desconocido, provoco que sus dedos se aflojaran y su lápiz cayera sobre la libreta… era como una punzada en el corazón… trago con dificultad mientras tomaba su lápiz, salvándolo de caer al suelo a la vez que rodaba. Miro su lápiz con una expresión de preocupación en sus ojos, preguntándose que fue aquello que acaba de sentir…

- ¿Acaso es un presentimiento?- se pregunto.

…

Coloco el plato donde Kagome dejo los onigiris en el fregadero para que después ella se encargara de lavarlos, se giro y camino hacia el pasillo cuando tocaron la puerta levemente, la imagen de Miroku sonriendo, dispuesto a molestarle fue lo primero que llego a su mente y mirando a la puerta con el ceño arrugado, mirándola con total desconfianza se acerco y la abrió… Apenas había entreabierto sus labios listo para lanzarle una amenaza a Miroku, pero se callo de inmediato y el mundo que hasta ahora comenzaba a dejar de ser gris, se derrumbo por completo cuando sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre el rostro de quien menos quería ver…

Naraku sonreía satisfecho por la reacción que le propicio Inuyasha, fijo sus ojos rubíes, gélidos… en los dorados de Inuyasha, cuyo brillo se había esfumado dejando solo las pupilas negras, debido a un miedo que nunca conoció con el¿Por qué le temía ahora? Sin esperar mucho, dio un paso para entrar… Inuyasha retrocedió de inmediato, alarmado, sin lograr producir palabra alguna, el nudo en su garganta era demasiado en esos momentos…

- Fuiste muy malo… ¿Por qué te escapaste?- decía mientras caminaba, pero con cada paso Inuyasha seguía retrocediendo hasta que se detuvo y entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció, su mirada se torno fría. – Aun no he terminado tu castigo¡Por tu culpa Kikyo se mato!- agrego prácticamente gritando.

- ¡Por qué no me dejas en paz!- le pidió Inuyasha angustiado, sintiendo como temblaba ante Naraku y de nuevo se pregunto… ¿Por qué temblaba?

- Nunca.- fue lo dijo Naraku. – Vendrás conmigo… se acabo la libertad que no mereces…- ordeno y solo se giro un poco cuando…

- ¡NO ME IRÉ CONTIGO!- grito Inuyasha muy decidido, cuando entonces llego Myoga apoyado de su bastón, demostrando que estaba alarmado… Miro a los presentes esperando una respuesta que no le fue dada. - ¡Anciano váyase!- le ordeno Inuyasha sin embargo… con los ojos muy fijos en lo que podría hacer Naraku y su temor se aumento cuando una sonrisa cínica se asomo en los labios de Naraku.

- Con que este es el anciano con el que vives… Myoga¿no?- comento para la sorpresa de Inuyasha cuyo temor comenzaba a reflejarse, pues su cuerpo temblaba increíblemente siéndole imposible ocultarlo frente a Naraku, cuya confianza era ahora mayor al verlo temiéndole. – Supongo que su nieta esta en la escuela¿me equivoco?- ahora si que sus ojos no pudieron abrirse debido a la sorpresa y el terror, ambos mezclados… temía por la vida de ellos.

- Déjame… vete…- le pidió Inuyasha como única respuesta, sabiendo en el fondo que pedía lo imposible.

- Lo lamento, pero bueno…- saco de la parte trasera una pistola que estaba aguantada por el pantalón que usaba y la extendió a Inuyasha que no le importaba que lo matara, se irguió frente a el, sorprendiéndolo aunque no lo demostró… y el joven espero a que lo matara de una vez para terminar su maldita existencia. – Je… eres valiente, pero no…- murmuró con una sonrisa escalofriante, Inuyasha sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espina y su temor se hizo realidad cuando Naraku desvió la pistola a otro punto: Myoga. – Este será tu castigo por haberte escapado.-

- ¡Naraku no…!- antes de que le diese la oportunidad de negociar con el, ya la bala estaba en camino al pecho del anciano que no comprendía nada, ni el porque le habían disparado. - ¡Myoga!- grito Inuyasha en un susurro, mirando con horror el cuerpo en el suelo.

- Bueno…- hablo como si nada hubiese pasado, guardo la pistola y se irguió mirando a Inuyasha con seriedad, aunque sus ojos sonreían satisfechos. – Con esto te demuestro que no juego… volveré por ti, ahora ocúpate del cuerpo.- se giro ahora sonriendo como sus labios le permitían y camino entre sus hombres que le concedían el paso.

La puerta se cerró e Inuyasha se arrodillo al lado del cuerpo que con dificultad respiraba, tomo la cabeza del anciano cuyos ojos se abrían lentamente.

- Lo siento… no quise…- se disculpo Inuyasha en un hilo de voz.

- No… no te preocupes…- sonrió. – Cuida de Kagome.- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dar el último respiro.

- Oye viejo, despierte…- le pidió Inuyasha cuando no oyó que respiraba, comenzando a ponerse histérico, esperando que lo que estaba pensando fuese solamente eso mismo… un pensamiento negativo. Dio varias palmadas al rostro de Myoga. - ¡No puede morir¿¡Cómo le explicare a Kagome!- prácticamente gritaba en su ataque de histeria cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver una figura que observo sin expresión.

- ¡Llegue!- fue lo que dijo sonriendo alegremente antes de percatarse de la situación, apenas sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo y la sangre que estaba saliendo, los abrió sorprendido. - ¡Por Kami¿Qué sucedió?-

- ¡Solo ayúdalo!- fue lo que dijo Inuyasha dejándole paso a un Miroku que lo primero que hizo fue tomarle el pulso para ver si seguía vivo. – Llego Naraku y le disparo como venganza por haberme escapado.- le explico mientras el muchacho revisaba el pulso buscando en vano vida… se sintió mal por el… - Sigue vivo¿verdad?- agrego y Miroku lo miro con tristeza antes de bajar la cabeza.

- Lo siento…- Inuyasha negó levemente la cabeza, los ojos abiertos mirando casi hipnotizado al difunto… a Myoga.

- ¡No puede ser¿Cómo le diré a Kagome?- decía desesperado a la vez que caminaba de un lado a otro, pasando con mucha frecuencia la mano por el cabello.

Entonces Miroku se levanto, mirándolo con seriedad, pero a la vez con tristeza, esperando a que Inuyasha se volteara y lo hizo solo para lanzarse sobre el, tomándolo con fiereza de los brazos, respirando agitado. Desvió sus ojos en la mano de Inuyasha que agarraba su brazo izquierdo y luego los enfoco en sus ojos dorados, mirándolo sin expresión.

- ¡Kagome estará…!- grito antes de que Miroku abriera la boca.

- Lo siento.- fue lo que dijo deteniendo las palabras de Inuyasha, que lo soltó para mirarlo confundido¿Por qué se disculpaba? – Yo sabía que Naraku venía para acá.- confeso mirando a un punto cualquiera en el suelo, algún otro lugar que no fuera los ojos de Inuyasha, se sentía tan avergonzado y de alguna forma culpable.

- ¿Qué dices?- pregunto sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos le decían, esperaba que lo que Miroku le estaba diciendo fuera una broma, pero…

- Yo fui quien le dijo donde estabas.- apenas termino sintió un fuerte golpe contra su mejilla haciéndolo caer inevitablemente al suelo, pero no protesto. Se sobo la mejilla adolorida mientras mantenía la vista inclinada.

- ¡Por qué no me dijiste!- pregunto cegado por la ira, sus ojos destellaban un brillo que reflejaba su rabia, sintiéndose de alguna forma traicionado por Miroku y al no recibir una respuesta inmediato por su "amigo", se inclino hasta este, extendiendo su mano al cuello de su camisa, tomándolo luego con fuerza para acercarlo a si misma, para que lo viera a los ojos.

- Me amenazó.- fue lo que dijo luego de ver lo furioso que estaba, se quedo quieto, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, dispuesto a tomar el castigo que Inuyasha le pudiera propiciar, quien dejo ir el agarre para esconderse tras sus flequillos.

Luego de un poco tiempo, sin mover un solo músculo pudo darle la orden o mas bien le pidió a Miroku que llamase a la policía mientras el intentaba reflexionar. Se dejo caer al suelo, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas para buscar una forma, una manera para decirle a Kagome lo que había sucedido. De solo imaginarse el rostro que pondría se le oprimía el pecho y sin darse cuenta empuñó con fuerza su mano prometiendo vengarse de Naraku.

- Ya llamé, Inuyasha.- menciono Miroku deteniéndose a un lado de su amigo, viéndolo con tristeza desde su posición, sintiendo como ahora se encontraba en un difícil dilema que sabia que le tocaba a él hacerse cargo.

- Arigato…- se levanto con dificultad, usando como ayuda la pared y con las manos dentro del bolsillo salio afuera a tomar un poco aire que refrescara sus pulmones, pero en lugar de eso se le fue por completo cuando sus ojos ahora abiertos se encontraron con la silueta femenina que lo observaba con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, inconciente de lo que había sucedido y aquello le dolió.

Extrañamente tras que el timbre de su escuela sonó, lo primero que su mente le dijo fue algo así como: _"Corre" _Sentía un muy mal presentimiento que la llevó incluso a hacerle caso a su mente, así que corrió como sus piernas le permitieron, sin darle oportunidad a despedirse de sus amigos y entonces se detuvo cuando vio a Inuyasha salir de la casa, sonrió espontáneamente sintiéndose feliz de verlo, pero sus ojos parecían que no estaban feliz de verla. ¿Por qué? Aun así siguió sonriendo mientras se acercaba, hablándole, preguntándole si comió lo que le preparo, pero el parecía estar en otro mundo, mirándola con los ojos abiertos, con una mirada que no comprendía…

- ¿Qué te sucede?- consulto con seriedad viniéndole de inmediato el presentimiento¿acaso era real?...

- Lo siento…- se digno a decir bajando la cabeza con un dejo de vergüenza, de dolor, nuevamente sintiéndose avergonzado y Kagome llevo a su pecho una mano, su corazón latía con velocidad, temiendo lo peor y no se percato de que comenzaba a temblar de solo imaginar que algo malo había sucedido.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto tratando de conservar la calma, algo que no logró, pues Inuyasha se percato. Levantando la mirada, colocándola sobre sus ojos, la observo con tristeza…

- Un hombre llamado Naraku… vino por mi… y como método de castigo… le disparó a… a Myoga…- dijo con la voz lenta y pausada, como si aquello pudiera amortiguar el dolor que podría causarle a Kagome, logrando solo inquietarla mas y tan pronto termino la dolorosa noticia, la muchacha dejo escapar un grito ahogado, soltó su mochila la cual ahora no era importante y corrió a la casa, pero Inuyasha la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca. – No pudimos hacer nada…- murmuró con la voz entrecortada, apagando las esperanzas de Kagome a quien se quedo observando, esperando su reacción para entonces decidir que hacer por ella.

Lo que nunca se espero es que, por así decirlo, se desplomara por completo, dejándose caer al suelo para llorar sin vergüenza, ahora sin familia… Se quedo de pie mirándola con tristeza, sin saber que hacer, sintiéndola débil, frágil en ese momento y terminó por optar una decisión a la que no le importo razonar. Se arrodillo junto a ella y la atrajo con delicadeza hacia a el, ofreciéndole un abrazo que le resulto calido, protector, que la hizo pensar que no estaba sola como creyó que estaba ahora que… entonces dejando que su cabeza cayera sobre el pecho tan cómodo de Inuyasha, sollozo sin miedo, aferrándose a el con fuerza, temiendo a que la abandonara, sin saber que la intención de Inuyasha no era esa… ahora se limitó a abrazarla hasta que ella se cansara.

…

Salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta con delicadeza para no despertar a la muchacha que dejo acostada en su cama tras haber llorado por tanto. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y se encontró con los ojos azules de Miroku, que lo miraban con seriedad, de alguna interrogándolo por algo que sabia bien… Suspiro y su amigo no supo como definir aquello.

- Me iré de aquí.- fue lo primero y Miroku abrió la boca listo para protestar, pensando que su amigo dejaría abandonada a Kagome. – Me llevaré a Kagome, cumpliré con una promesa que le hice a Myoga.- recordó entonces sus últimas palabras y aunque no fue una promesa, estaba seguro de que el viejo confiaba plenamente en el y ahora el mismo se hizo la promesa, la que de manera extraña no le resultaba incomoda.

- ¿Huirás?- pregunto Miroku levantando una ceja, interrumpiendo el pequeño análisis en el que estaba Inuyasha, que abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego sonreír de forma apagada.

- Si así lo crees…- tenia pensado entregarse a Naraku y recibir el castigo que pensaba que era justo tras haber provocado la muerte de Myoga, pero ahora aquella petición que Myoga le confió lo llevaba a optar por cuidar de Kagome hasta que finalmente enfrente la vida por si sola.

- ¿A dónde?- continuo con su interrogatorio e Inuyasha lo miro.

- Es mejor que no lo sepas.- contesto no porque desconfiara de Miroku, consideraba que era lo mejor si este no lo sabia.

Continuara…

* * *

**Weeeno… espero no haberme tardado tanto, afortunadamente estoy inspirada y si tengo pensado en terminar este fic oxo! Así que no se preocupen, ahora mismo que estoy en estas vacaciones de la Semana Mayor puedo intentar adelantar.**

**Por cierto¿saben que cuando me llegan los reviews me dan unos nervios terribles? .o.v es horrible ;-; xD pero bueno cuando los leo sonrió Oxo me dan ánimos… gracias a los que mandaron… y como recompensa miren… no me tarde tanto oxo**

**P.D: Ah... ahora no tengo tiempo, pero me encantaria responderles... TxT, algun dia lo hare... U**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: **_Nuevo Hogar_**

En la mañana del otro día después del entierro de Myoga, cuando Kagome aun dormía, Inuyasha se levantó temprano, despertando también a Miroku que luego de acomodarse en su cama, miro a su amigo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó en un tono cansado, típico de alguien que se levanta aun con sueño.

- Saldré un momento, por favor cuida de Kagome.- le dijo temiendo de dejarla sola y que Naraku se presentara. En esos últimos días, aunque pocos, estuvo siempre inquieto de que se presentaría como la vez anterior con deseos de matar, esta vez, a alguien que se había convertido muy importante para el…

- No te preocupes…- le contestó sonriendo, algo que le brindó un poco de paz a Inuyasha que en cuanto iba a salir de la habitación en la que se estaba quedando Miroku, sintió una risita bajita y tonta… para nada agradable… giro levemente la cabeza con el ceño fruncido viendo a Miroku sonreír con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Ahora que te pasa?- le preguntó mostrándose molesto, seguramente ya estaba comenzando con sus malditas bromas.

- Vaya, vaya… me parece sospechoso tanto cuidado por Kagome… ¿acaso…? De seguro seguiste el consejo la vez anterior…- Inuyasha se sonrojo rápidamente, recordando la llamada que termino gracias a las bromas de Miroku.

"_¡No quiero excusas, hoy mismo, le hablas a Kagome-chan y si es posible, **la enamoras**!"_

- ¡Entonces tengo razón!- exclamó Miroku con picardía tras el silencio de Inuyasha, riendo de una forma para nada agradable…

- ¡No es lo que piensas estúpido!- grito enojado, sonrojado, olvidando en esos momentos, por unos instantes la tragedia por la que pasaba esa casa y entonces cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que Miroku tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

- Vaya… si que lo enoje…- se dijo a si mismo, sonriendo divertido y luego abrió sus ojos apoderado de una tristeza, esperando que la broma que había hecho a propósito le quitara un poco de la tristeza a Inuyasha, pues no creía que era bueno que Kagome lo viese así.

Inuyasha caminaba hacia las escaleras dando pasos a la vez que echaba humos por los oídos, aun sentía la sangre acumulada en su cabeza, aun estaba sonrojado, pero le resto importancia a eso, dándole **más **importancia a los asuntos que tendría que atender ahora… y aquello lo hacia sentir peor, sentía como aceptaba la ayuda de alguien cuyas acciones lo llevaron a donde estaba ahora… se coloco los zapatos, ahora lleno de nostalgia, recordando a la memoria de su padre muerto como una persona que nunca llego a aceptarlo por completo… no como su madre, a quien si amó, pero lamentablemente las circunstancias de la vida la llevaron a la muerte… dejo escapar un suspiro que se fue con el viento en cuanto abrió la puerta, la cerro y camino a su destino.

…

Kagome había despertado de una pesadilla en esa mañana en la que sentía como Inuyasha se iba, como la dejaba y no entendió porque se sentía tan mal de solo verlo irse… sudaba frío, lloraba casi de la misma forma como lloro por la muerte de su abuelo… Se reprendió por ser tan débil, por depender de un total extraño a quien seguramente estaba molestando con su presencia… ese pensamiento la hacia sentir mas triste, ese pensamiento que la había atormentado luego del entierro de su abuelo a quien estaba segura que nunca estorbo.

Justo cuando iba a sumergirse en el llanto, sintió unos gritos provenientes del cuarto donde se estaba quedando Miroku, los gritos provenían de Inuyasha que se enojaba, no lograba oír bien lo que decían y cuando salió a ver que pasaba, lo vio cerrar con tanta violencia la puerta que la hizo retroceder un tanto asustada, pero luego su corazón se acelero, quiso detenerlo, pero estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos decidió no hacerlo. Lo siguió sigilosamente hasta la puerta donde se detuvo a pensar y luego de que diese un suspiro, abrió la puerta por donde se fue… En ese momento quiso ir con él, correr y gritarle que no se fuera, porque sentía que se iría a ir para siempre… deseaba decirle que volviera pronto, que le prometiera que volvería sano y salvo… pero se quedo parada sin poder moverse hasta que la voz de alguien desconocido sonó muy cerca…

- No te preocupes, volverá… estoy seguro…- le susurro Miroku con voz calmada, sintiendo algo de intranquilidad en ella… entonces Kagome se giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con sus ojos azules, los que observo como preguntándole quien era… Miroku comprendió pues en toda la conmoción, Inuyasha nunca pudo presentarlos. – Soy el mejor amigo de Inuyasha… Miroku Hoshi… es un placer conocerla…- se limitó a hacer una reverencia, si hubiera sido una mujer normal, le hubiera preguntado si quería tener un hijo con ella, pero Inuyasha lo mataría… además la asustaría y… no era un momento adecuado… que pena…

- El gusto es mío…- hizo una reverencia por cortesía, para luego girarse hacia la puerta, mirándola por breves momentos, recordando el nombre de Naraku… temía que encontrara a Inuyasha y le hiciera algo malo…

- Hagamos las maletas, Kagome_-chan_… Inuyasha decidió mudarse de aquí.- le dijo Miroku y sumisamente Kagome asintió y acompañada de Miroku fueron a hacer las maletas de Inuyasha y ella misma.

…

Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa anunciándose con un "Llegue", olió un exquisito olor a comida proveniente de la cocina… se imagino a Kagome cocinando y pronto vio que se asomaba la cabeza de Miroku por la puerta de la cocina, sonriendo al verlo.

- ¡Oh, Inuyasha! Bienvenido, Kagome_-chan_ cocina delicioso, no tienes de que quejarte.- fue el recibimiento que recibió por parte de Miroku, por un momento Inuyasha pensó que quería insinuar algo con el "no tienes de que quejarte", pero decidió restarle importancia.

- No creo que sea tan bueno…- menciono con indiferencia adentrándose a la cocina seguido de Miroku.

- Bah, no seas cruel, estoy seguro de que no es tan malo o será que tienes mal gusto.- le reprocho e Inuyasha se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa sin decir nada, mirándolo ahora con el ceño fruncido… Miroku tragó saliva nervioso, preguntándose que había hecho ahora.

- ¿No crees que estas siendo **demasiado** de confiado al llamarla "_-chan_"?- pregunto calmando de inmeadiato a Miroku que pensaba que era algo peor, entonces recibió el desayuno que Kagome le coloco en un plato frente a el en la mesa, esperando que le gustara ya que lo que dijo luego del recibimiento de Miroku la hizo sentir inquieta…

- Ah eso… nah… no creo que a ella le importe, no me dijo nada y no parece molesta…- le respondió sentándose al otro lado de la mesa y entonces ambos miraron a Kagome esperando su aprobación, quien se sintió inquieta, en especial al sentir sobre ella la mirada de Inuyasha.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Kagome?- le pregunto con el arroz en la boca.

- Si.- murmuro sonriendo, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas e Inuyasha volvió enseguida a comer.

- ¿Ves? Además si es eso lo que te preocupa…- decía sin parar, sin permitir un silencio que de seguro habría reinado entre Kagome e Inuyasha… y ella estaba agradecida por ello, Inuyasha siguió comiendo sin prestarle demasiado atención a la habladuría de Miroku hasta que: - …no deberías, tengo novia y Kagome pasa por una etapa dura en la que estoy segura que tu solo podrás ayudarla con todo el amor que puedas brincarle.-

En ese momento enrojecieron ambos de la vergüenza e Inuyasha le callo la boca lanzándole trozos de carne a la cara.

- ¡Cállate o te vas!- le grito ya bastante enfurecido de sus estupideces e impertinencias, Kagome lo miro a la vez que seguía discutiendo con Miroku que no cesaba de hablar… terminando por cerrar los ojos con una expresión triste en su rostro tras que el pensamiento de estar estorbándole a Inuyasha invadiera su mente de pronto…

…

Las maletas que habían preparado Miroku y Kagome ahora estaban dentro del taxi que los llevaría a la estación del tren. Kagome fue la primera en montarse en el carro mientras los que extrañamente eran amigos se despedían finalmente… hasta que todo acabara, o al menos así esperaba Inuyasha.

- ¿Dónde sacaras el dinero para tus gastos?- pregunto Miroku de pronto, el tema del dinero era algo que le estaba preocupando.

- De una cuenta que dejo mi padre a mi nombre…- respondió Inuyasha mirando la silueta de Kagome dentro del carro, que miraba la ventana contraria sin darse cuenta de que era observada… Miroku levanto una ceja esperando que su amigo le dijera mas, muy pocas veces escucho sobre su padre y sabía que era por una relación no muy cercana entre ellos. – El viejo dejo ese dinero más por **obligación **que por que realmente quisiera, es por eso que nunca quise tocar el dinero y ahora tengo que tragarme mi orgullo… porque para mi el bienestar de Kagome es **primero**… y mi orgullo viene después.- menciono con palabras realmente que venían del corazón… sintió a Miroku soltar una pequeña sonrisa que lo hizo mirar con sospecha a su amigo. - ¿Qué te pasa?-

- Nada… nada…- respondió y luego lo miro sonriendo. – Bueno… por favor Inuyasha, nunca te prives de la felicidad, pienso que es tiempo que disfrutes de la vida… lo mereces… tienes que dejar que alguien te haga renacer, que te haga enterrar todo el daño que has sufrido y siempre puedes esperar que esa persona te llene con el amor que te ha faltado desde la muerte de tu mamá… es posible que esa persona te sane las heridas de tu corazón… nunca te menosprecies, estoy seguro de que para esa persona eres merecedor de su amor…- Inuyasha lo miró con los ojos abiertos sin comprender mucho sus palabras.

- ¿A que te…?-

- No es nada… solo recuerda mis palabras y si nunca las necesitas, solo piensa que me volví algo sentimental…- interrumpió ocultándose tras sus manos intentando recuperar la cordura, al Miroku que siempre era…

- Bueno… pero solo te digo que… para mi **no** existe el amor… no existirá nunca.- lo dijo con tanta convicción que a Miroku le causo pena, lo vio entrar al taxi y ordenarle al chofer que los llevara a la estación de trenes.

Mientras veía el carro desaparecerse en el camino, por un momento pensó que con aquella negativa por parte de Inuyasha el amor nunca llegaría, pero recordó como trataba a Kagome… sus ojos parecían otros, no era el Inuyasha que conocía… era distinto… Sonrió levemente.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso, Inuyasha… estoy seguro de que **ella** se encargara de hacerte ver lo contrario…- susurro esperando que sus palabras llegaran a los oídos del muchacho.

…

La nueva ciudad era Kyoto… la que una vez fue la capital de Japón. No hablaron durante todo el camino, Inuyasha se mantuvo dormido en lo que llegaban mientras Kagome no podía conciliar sueño por lo que se mantuvo mirando entristecida la ventana… dejando atrás su vida en Osaka. Ya casi al final del camino Inuyasha se levanto como teniendo la impresión de que se acercaban y así fue… el tren poco a poco se fue deteniendo hasta que todos los pasajeros comenzaron a salir afuera murmurando muchas cosas… Fue el primero en levantarse para estirar un poco el cuerpo luego de tan largo viaje y se volteo con la mano extendida hacia una Kagome que aun miraba la ventana… se rehusaba a irse, no quería allí… quería volver a su casa… las lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos y no le importo limpiárselas…

- Kagome… tenemos que irnos…- le dijo con una voz calma y paciente sabiendo que no podía ser muy rudo con ella luego de que solo hayan pasado unos cuantos días después de la muerte de Myoga… tomo con delicadeza su brazo halándolo suavemente hacia a el para hacerla reaccionar, pero ella solo movió su cabeza lentamente hasta enfrentarse a los ojos de Inuyasha que se abrieron cuando noto las pequeñas lagrimas que caían en abundancia por sus mejillas.

- No… y-yo… yo quiero volver…- gimió e Inuyasha noto que pronto cerrarían las puertas del tren así que la halo con fuerza para irse afuera de allí y Kagome emitió un quejido… no pudo seguirle su paso y callo al suelo para llorar con mas fuerza.

- Kagome discutiremos esto en casa, por favor…- le pidió y la agarró de la cintura atrayéndola con fuerza a su cuerpo y en la otra mano sostuvo las maletas… logrando salir con dificultad fuera del tren antes de que las puertas cerraran…

El tren cerró las puertas tan pronto estuvieron afuera y muy pronto continuo su recorrido a la próxima ciudad. Inuyasha dejo las maletas en el suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido por la preocupación que le dio cuando pensó que se quedaría dentro del tren… Kagome continuaba llorando, seguramente ahora pensaba que era un estorbo, si es que antes no lo había pensado de esa manera. Inuyasha extendió su mano hacia una maleta para recogerla, pero se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás tan pronto escucho los llantos de ella… se irguió viéndola temblando debido a un llanto que intentaba contener, porque de seguro se desplomaría. Se acerco a ella que no se percato de su presencia y la observo con pena…

- Kagome…- susurro y ella lo miro con los ojos llorosos, algo temerosa de ser regañada.

- P-Por… por favor…- se inclino todo lo que pudo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. – Gomen nasai… pero… pero por favor… llévame a casa…- en su posición las lagrimas caían directamente al suelo. -…quiero estar allá… quiero estar en mi casa… quiero volver…- le pidió con una voz quebrada…

Inuyasha la miro con tristeza de alguna forma sintiendo que sus palabras le dolían que le lastimaban… pero entonces decidió responderle…

- Kagome… no puedes volver…- Kagome lo miro con una cara confundida, llena de tristeza que le oprimía el pecho. – Están detrás de mí… si te ven… de seguro te harán daño… además…- extendió su mano hacia su cabeza, acariciando su cabello suavemente. -…le prometí a tu abuelo que cuidaría de ti…- sonrió tristemente y ella bajo su cabeza pensando un poco… una promesa… - Ayúdame… necesito de tu cooperación…- le pidió y ella asintió levemente.

Entonces se volteo buscando las maletas más livianas para dárselas, porque el solo no podía cargarlas…

…

El apartamento al que llegaron había sido una propiedad que compro su padre a el para cuando lo necesitara y también lo decoro con muebles que ahora estaban cubiertos con sabanas para que los protegiera del polvo… había camas, una para él y otra para un huésped que trajera… tenia nevera, estufa… en fin todo lo necesario, solo hacia falta la comida y otras cosas como sabanas para vestir la cama y eso. Entonces desde el umbral de la puerta frunció el ceño muy molesto… por estar usando esa ayuda que nunca quiso de su padre, odiaba la forma que uso mientras estaba en vida para ocultar su vergüenza de tener un hijo tan extraño como el y fingir que lo quería tanto hasta el punto de darle todo lo que quisiera… Dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y se hizo a un lado esperando que Kagome ingresara, pero ella se mantuvo ahí tímida con la cabeza inclinada hacia al suelo.

- ¿Planeas quedarte ahí todo el día?- le pregunto con una mirada seria, hablando secamente debido al hecho de vivir en el apartamento que su padre le compró…

Kagome camino rápidamente al interior temiendo molestarlo o algo así… no quería estorbarle en lo mas mínimo… ¡ni siquiera sabia a que le temía!

- Traeré comida… espera aquí…- Kagome no respondió, solo se apresuro a correr hacia la habitación que pensó que seria la suya y se fue a dormir allí.

Inuyasha suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta.

…

Había estado llorando hasta finalmente dormirse, pero su sueño se interrumpió cuando Inuyasha tocaba la puerta avisándole que trajo comida de afuera… y solo cerro los ojos con fuerza sin tener apetito para comer…

- Kagome… ven.- le pidió desde afuera, pero ella no contesto…

Finalmente se rindió volteándose hacia la comida sobre la mesa… comida para ambos. Esperaba que tuviera hambre, pero al parecer seguía deprimida y no tenia apetito… era algo normal.

…

Ya varios días habían pasado desde que llegaron a ese nuevo apartamento y lo que normalmente hacia era llorar y llorar, muchas veces era todo el día… pocas veces salía de su habitación y no había visto a Inuyasha en ese tiempo, a veces se asomaba a su puerta seguramente a revisar como estaba. En las noches siempre abría para desearle unas buenas noches, pero últimamente ya no lo veía… ¿Acaso estaba cansado? ¿Acaso ya estaba pensando que ella era un estorbo?... Cerro los ojos tan pronto comenzó a sentir que sus lagrimas se derramaban nuevamente… ¿Por qué pensar en eso le dolía tanto? Escucho la puerta del apartamento abrirse… era él… su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, estaba nerviosa… tenia que disculparse…

- No puedo seguir así… no puedo…- antes de darse cuenta estaba fuera de la habitación oscura en la que siempre estaba, con los ojos llorosos enfrentando a un Inuyasha sorprendido.

- ¿Ka…gome?- murmuro con los ojos abiertos y una ceja levantada, ella se inclino lo mas que pudo.

- ¡Lo siento! Seguramente soy un estorbo… yo…yo soy una estúpida… lo único que hago es llorar y llorar y no te ayudo en nada… en verdad lo siento…- decía entre sollozos.

- …no…no te preocupes…- fue lo único que pudo decir. – Kagome… eres muy especial para mi… nunca serias un estorbo…- dijo sin pensar y tan pronto su mente se dio cuenta, giro la cabeza hacia una lado… ¿desde cuando pensaba así?

- Gracias…- con un dedo retiro las lagrimas que quedaron en sus ojos, estaba un poco sonrojada, pero entonces abrió sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de la nueva apariencia de Inuyasha.

El muchacho retiraba una gorra de su cabello cuando se dio cuenta… se había recortado el cabello y se lo tiñó de negro, incluyendo sus orejas… ahora parecía mas humano que antes. Inuyasha la miro por encima del hombro cuando ella se quedo callada y se percato de que ella ya se había dado cuenta de su nueva apariencia.

- Ah… esto…- se giro hacia a ella. – Sucede que iré a la universidad para estudiar y así poder ganar mi propio dinero en un futuro y no tener que depender del de mi padre… bueno y como ves no podía ir como estaba pues se burlarían de mí, así que cambie mi apariencia…- le explico y Kagome sonrió comprendiendo.

- Te ves bien así…- le dijo e Inuyasha sonrió.

- Gracias…-

…

De vuelta al templo Higurashi, Naraku estaba montándose de vuelta a su auto tras no encontrar a nadie en el templo (luego de que Inuyasha y Kagome se fueran, Miroku se fue en la tarde) un tanto enojado, pero también sonreía satisfecho porque había descubierto algo que creyó que no existía… El lugar donde estaba la legendaria perla de Shikkon… una perla que valía millones en esos tiempos y de seguro esa niña, la nieta del anciano que asesino, la tenia con ella… Su asunto con Inuyasha ya no era solo con el… también con esa niña.

…

Saco de su maleta un pequeña perla con un ligero color morado y se quedo observándola pensativa, recordando lo que su abuelo le había dicho… que esa perla era un tesoro de su familia y que debía de cuidarla mucho… al menos eso era lo que recordaba…

- ¿Qué es?- le pregunto Inuyasha inclinándose un poco para ver la perla, Kagome lo observo con los ojos abiertos, algo alarmada desde el suelo donde estaba arrodillada frente a su maleta y luego suavizo su mirada sonriendo con melancolía.

- Es la perla de Shikkon… un tesoro de nuestra familia…-

Continuara…

**xD ¡Rayos! ¡Lo sientoooooo! Dije que lo publicaría hace… no me acuerdo TxT, pero el Internet no me funcionaba (en ninguna parte) y era un problema con la compañía, pues acepte una oferta que me quitaba el Internet que tenia para darme otro que era mas complicado de armar (configuraciones a tu pc -U, entre otras cosas) y bueno… finalmente volví con un capitulo mas… bueno… quisiera preguntarles: ¿Qué puedo hacer con Naraku? Realmente soy mala para esto… xDU ¡no se que hacer con el! O sea… al final… no se como darle su merecido o0ó ¿Algunas recomendaciones? xD Espero que no sea algo como: Matarlo… porque eso no me ayuda .o. necesito que sean mas… específicos, ¿si? oxo**

**Bueno… que lo disfruten OxO**

_Lucid K. Nightmare_


End file.
